Fighters Of The Universe
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: They were people's hope that everything would be alright again, but as they struggled to protect their world, their lives were destroyed. But they have to fight, for they are The Fighters Of The Universe. full summary insiderated for violence and mention
1. The Ultimate 5 Saiyans

****

Chapter 1: The Ultimate 5 Saiyans

* * *

Somewhere a whole way from our planet Earth, was a planet inhabited by creatures much like us Humans, but they called themselves 'Saiyans'. They looked extremely human, with exception for the monkey-like tail. Long ago, the planet had been called Plant-sei and was ruled by another race that lived on the planet. They were also humanoid, but they were smaller. The Saiyans began to form a threat to this race, also known as the Tsufurin, as the Saiyans tried to get into Tsufurin cities. So, they threatened to wipe out the Saiyans if they didn't stay on their own part of the planet.

You could guess that the Saiyans weren't happy about this. They kept quiet for a few years, under the command of their pack-leader, Veldock Vegeta. The Vegetas had ruled the troop for almost a hundred years already, and it would stay that way. The Saiyans accepted them as their leader.

Veldock ordered them to keep quiet for now, because he had an idea. And so, the Saiyans waited, pretending to stay away. However, on one night, Veldock finally gave the Saiyans the signal, and they attacked. Many Saiyans were injured, but when the clouds removed themselves from the sky, revealing a piercing white orb in the sky, the tables turned. The Saiyans roared to the moon, and transformed into monsters unlike anything.

The Tsufurin became extinct, and the Saiyans began ruling the planet. They rebuilt it, and sent a few baby-Saiyans to other planets to protect those, to, hopefully, gain the planet's trust. Most Saiyans mated with one of the natives of the planet, creating hybrids of different kinds. Weird part was, this _indeed_ improved the trust people had in the Saiyan Kingdom. The hybrids seemed to be a lot stronger than the normal Saiyans though, and some even learned how to create machines the planet had never seen before.

Two of the most familiar hybrid families were Greadon and Milen. The Greadon familiar was known for their ultimate strength, and the Milen family was known for its knowledge. However, no matter how hard people may try, things will always go wrong one way or another.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, the curly black haired woman turned to face the window. She walked over and looked outside. No one would've thought that _she_ of all people would be chosen as the future Queen of Vegeta-sei, the new name of their home-planet. But then again, it _did_ make a little sense. After all, she _was_ a Greadon, so she had an amazing amount of strength. Her older brother had taught her just about everything, because their parents were dead.

Rosicheena Anaia Greadon was her name, but she was now to be called Rosicheena Vegeta. It kind of freaked her out. She sighed and fingered a loose strand of hair. She was twenty, and that was rather young compared to the Prince of Saiyans. She had black eyes, and coal black hair, like her father. Her hair was really long, and reached her knees easily. She was lucky that it didn't grow any further, or she would've tripped over it.

'Damnit! Why me? Why did_ I_ have to be the upcoming Queen?!' she asked herself, one hand on her belly. 'Yeah, and pretty soon, this here will turn into a beachball!'

Yes, she was already pregnant, and the next Prince of Saiyans was already nestled into her womb. 'Ah whatever! I'll find a way to escape this place!' she thought with a smirk.

"Excuse me, Princess Rosicheena," a familiar voice rang out through the room, and Rosicheena turned around.

She smiled broadly.

"Elvor!! What are you doing here?!" she asked her brother standing there.

Elvor was a total different picture than Rosicheena. His hair was a blood-ruby red, spiked upward with the use of something he called 'styling-gel', and his eyes were emerald green, and his ears had sharp points on them. Elvor was one of the few Saiyans whom used a sword, and Elvor was the best. Unlike other Saiyans, he wore spandex without sleeves, because he didn't want to wash the blood out of it every time. Also, when he returned from battle, his arms were covered in blood up to his shoulders. He looked like 24, but he was actually nearing 40.

He smirked back at his sister, but then let it drop and said: "There's some guy named Perco who desires to talk to you. I don't know what he wants, he didn't tell me."

Rosicheena nodded, and told Elvor to show him in, but she also asked him to stay in the room. The man walking into the room was about 20, 25, and was a hybrid. Easy to tell by the fact that he had blond hair and pitch black eyes.

"So, you're Perco," Rosicheena said, more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, your highness, that would be me," Perco said with a cool nod.

"What exactly is it that you want from me?" Rosicheena asked.

"As you might know, hybrid Saiyans have special capabilities a full-blood Saiyan could never possess," Perco started.

"Yes, I already knew that, but continue," Rosicheena said.

"If there was a way to create Saiyans with powers _beyond_ that of a hybrid Saiyan, what do you think would happen?"

"I wouldn't know. But I don't understand what you're trying to get to."

Elvor watched and listened silently, already having an idea what Perco was plotting.

"Well, I just so happen to know a way to do something like that."

Rosicheena's eyes widened in shock.

"And exactly what does it take to make these Saiyans?" Elvor suddenly asked.

"Not much," Perco said, looking at Elvor. "Just some Saiyan embryos."

Elvor snorted.

"I don't believe that people will be all that glad to lose a child," Elvor pointed out.

"Yes, I agree on that," Rosicheena said. "For your information, Perco, I am with child as well, and I wouldn't _dare_ to be separated of it. So I suggest you find some other place to sell your idea to."

Perco seemed a little steamed, before it was gone.

"As you wish, your highness," he said with a small bow, before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Elvor turned to Rosicheena.

"Although I wouldn't want people to lose their child, it would be rather neat to see something like that, don't you think?" he asked.

"Yes, I know. But I don't trust that man. If only we knew someone who----"

The two siblings instantly thought of the same thing at the same time, and smirked.

* * *

A black haired, sapphire eyed scientist in indigo lab coat walked into the room.

"You summoned me, your highness," he asked politely.

Rosicheena turned from the window, and smiled.

"Ah! Tricitrius. Yes, I did. I called you here because I need some help."

Tricitrius nodded and listened to the Princess.

"Hmmm…"

Tricitrius had one arm around his waist and his other hand on his chin, and he was clearly thinking.

"Yes, I might be able to think of something. Though I'll be needing some hybrid newborns. I know you do not appreciate that, but I don't know anything else."

Rosicheena was silent for a moment.

"You won't harm them will you?"

Tricitrius shook his head.

"No, you know me better than that. And furthermore, I think my mate would enjoy this news. You know how she is, she works with kids all the time, and she would kill me if I'd hurt one of them."

They both laughed about that, knowing it was true.

"Speaking of kids, how's Anja doing?" Rosicheena asked.

"She's doing fine," Tricitrius said.

* * *

Time went by, and the Prince of Saiyans was finally born. Veldock Vegeta XXIII was there with the Queen, grasping her hand. Elvor was also there, in a corner, watching his sister bare the heir to the Saiyan Kingdom. Tricitrius' mate, Azanka, was helping the Queen, but all that was on Elvor's mind, was what Tricitrius had said about a month ago.

Elvor had found him in one of the hallways, and had asked: "Hey, how'd your mate like the idea?"

Tricitrius had sighed and said: "Oh, she loved it! But for some reason, she wanted me to do something for her, so I did. I'm afraid she'll be leaving the planet for awhile. She has things to take care off, and she wants me to be there with her. What a sad state of affairs."

Indeed it had been. And tomorrow, the two of them would leave the planet, but they still had no idea what to do about their project. Elvor's thoughts were cut off by the crying of a small Saiyan infant. He looked up, and noticed that Rosicheena was now holding a baby in her arms. He looked a lot like his father, but Elvor couldn't really care.

He still didn't know what to do.

* * *

Elvor easily stepped aside and allowed the three-year-old Prince to trip over his foot. Vegeta fell flat on his face, but he stood up pretty quick.

"Hey! No fair!" he shouted, causing Elvor to chuckle.

"You should know by now," Elvor said, before fading in in-front of the Prince, and kneeing him to his stomach, "that I don't play fair!"

With that, Elvor stepped back, allowing the Prince to drop.

"Your punches still come half a second too late and your wrists aren't turned properly. You're far too slow. I can read your every move, Vegeta," Elvor lectured once the boy was back to his feet.

"That's only because we train so much! We've been training together for the past year!" Vegeta pointed out.

Elvor smirked and scratched the back of his head.

"And here I thought I was a genius!"

"Yeah right!"

The duo laughed.

Azanka and Tricitrius hadn't returned yet, and the project had been postponed, meaning no one could get access to it.

"Alright, let's eat, I'm starving!" Elvor said once he could stop laughing.

"Yeah!!" Vegeta said, and the two left the training room.

* * *

Somewhere during the night, Vegeta woke up, though he couldn't remember why. That's when it hit him. He heard something. It wasn't all that loud, but it easily woke him up. Vegeta got out of his bed, and sneaked out of his room, looking around constantly. He began sneaking through the empty hallways, searching for the source of the sounds he had heard.

After some time, he reached a room, and the sounds he had heard were coming from inside. It sounded like some sort of computer, and that only heightened the Prince's curiosity. He cracked the code to open the door easily, and quickly entered. Vegeta's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

Five large tubes of green liquid were situated in a large high-tech computer, each containing a hybrid-Saiyan child of 2 or 3 years old. The kids were attached to several wires and smaller tubes, while their faces were hidden in their knees, which were pulled up and held near their faces with their arms. Their hair was long for kids their age. The bleeping Vegeta had heard was coming from a small screen below the tube in the center.

Vegeta walked over to it, and saw that they were both brainwaves and heartbeats. Both were going haywire. The child seemed to be shaking inside the tube, and its hands were clenched into fists, making a small red stream mix with the green liquid in the tube.

"You heard it too huh?" a sudden voice said, making Vegeta jump.

He looked up at Elvor, who was staring at the screen.

"This can't be good," he mumbled.

The child's eyes squeezed shut further, before they shot open, wide with what seemed like fear. Its eyes closed again and its mouth opened as if to release a scream, but only a stream of bubbles came out. Almost instantly, the computer began bleeping madly, and a picture of a young three-year-old was displayed, which suddenly aged rapidly. At the same time, the children in the tubes began to grow, but only the one in the center was awake. The glass around her suddenly cracked, then combusted, making the girl drop to the ground, resulting in the wires letting her body go.

She was dripping wet, and she was leaning on her arms, gasping for breath desperately. Her hair was of a pure golden color, and was rather long, but her eyes couldn't be seen for the moment. She seemed to be around 16 now, and her body was rather muscular, even for a Saiyan her age.

"Vegeta, get her some armor before she gets undercooled!" Elvor whispered.

Saiyans couldn't really stand something like that, because it could easily kill them. So that's why Saiyans were always warmly dressed.

Vegeta nodded and quickly ran off, while Elvor helped the girl to her feet. She had rather muscular legs too, but her feet weren't that big. Nor were her hands. She suddenly began coughing up some of the green liquid that had gotten into her lungs, and Elvor held her to her feet so she wouldn't fall flat on her face. Vegeta came back with some spandex and some armor. The spandex was light orange, indicating it was for 3rd class warriors.

"They won't even miss it!" Vegeta said when he saw his uncle's face.

Elvor simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

The girl pulled the boots on her feet, and finally stood up, whipping her hair on her back. She turned her gaze to the two, a gaze that existed out of a pair of sapphire blue orbs. Her highly slanted eyes were constantly squinted, and her eyebrows arched downward to meet the tip of her nose. The others finally arose as well. They had been released right after the first girl. One of the other girls was a blonde with aquamarine colored eyes, a different one had curly auburn colored hair and eyes, a third had orange hair and green eyes, and the last had spiked red hair and light blue eyes.

The five girls just stood there, unmoving, all of them dressed in 3rd class Saiyan armor. Silence reigned amongst the seven Saiyans in the room, until Elvor spoke up.

"So, mind telling us who you are?" he asked with a stoic voice.

The golden haired girl seemed to smirk slightly, before it was gone.

"And wha makes ya say we'll actually do tha? Ya won't be able ta force me," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Elvor scowled, and the girl returned the favor. The blonde suddenly exclaimed a large string of words, but at such speeds, that no one understood what she had just said, and Vegeta looked a little confused. What kind of tongue was that?!

"Say wha?!" the golden haired girl asked, looking over her shoulder at the blonde with one raised eyebrow.

"If ye're gonna talk ta me, ye'll have ta speak propa Saiyago!" she said.

'Look who's talking,' Elvor thought with a sneer.

The blonde knocked herself to the head.

"Excuzes-moi. Moi zaid; you're making zis worze zan it already iz!"

"At least now I can understand ya," the other girl said.

Elvor rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Just tell us your names already!" Vegeta shouted, and the girls jumped in surprise at the boy's temper.

They all looked at each other for a moment, before they sighed at the same time.

The orange haired girl stepped up and said: "I'm Neowie."

The redhead of the team flicked her hair aside with a toss of her head and said: "My name's Misoeya! How do you do?"

The girl with auburn hair simply mumbled: "Zaloya."

The blonde smiled warmly, and bowed a little.

"Je m'apelle Pacara!"

The golden haired girl scoffed angrily, and turned to the duo, whipping a loose strand of hair from her eyes with an easy swipe.

"Name's Milaya," she said with her hand still near her ear.

Elvor was about to retort, when her ear suddenly perked, and she seemed to tense.

"Someone's acomin'," she whispered, and everyone was silent.

Pacara sniffed at the air, and she shuddered.

"Moi don't like him! And moi don't even know him!"

Elvor focussed for a moment, then growled.

"Perco."

* * *

The seven Saiyans stood in the shadows as the scientist entered. They watched the man silently, none of them making a sound. The five girls were deathly silent, each standing in a different shadow. Elvor and Vegeta were watching as well, standing on either side of the door. When Perco entered, and noticed the empty, and one broken, tubes, he seemed shocked.

"What has happened here?!" Perco yelled, not expecting to be answered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Elvor hissed, and kicked the door in the lock.

Perco whirled around in shock, but wasn't in time to save his hide as all seven Saiyans in the room fired.

* * *

"You're serious, Elvor?" Rosicheena asked, with Vegeta standing near her leg.

"Deadly sure, your highness," Elvor said, his face dead serious.

The King had known that Elvor would never kid around, and he trusted the Saiyan hybrid blindly. He'd rather die than betray the Saiyan Empire, but he would never kill an innocent being.

Rosicheena seemed worried, and asked: "He's not dead is he?"

"No, your highness," Elvor said. "I put him in a pod and sent him away to some far-off planet. He'll be fine."

"What was Perco after?" the King asked, and was shocked to find Elvor smirking.

"I thought you would never ask, your highness," Elvor said.

He turned his head and gave a sharp whistle. The five girls heard their cue and walked inside, aligned in a 'V', with Milaya at the head of the team.

"Oh… by… Gaia!" Rosicheena whispered, one hand in front of her mouth to hide her gaping.

Milaya had her arms folded across her chest, and looked the most threatening, because you couldn't read her eyes for emotions. The others were okay, but Milaya was looking like she was royalty herself.

"Your highnesses," Elvor said, stepping away from the girls. "I would like you to meet the Ultimate 5 Saiyans."

* * *

The moon on the planet was full, and furious howls and roars sounded across the entire planet. Innocent people screamed in terror. It had been two years since the 'Ultimate 5 Saiyans' had awoken, and a year since someone going by the name of Frieza had approached the King.

Milaya, who had an internal scouter, had estimated Frieza's powerlevel to be more than a million, were he to transform. She didn't like him, that much was clear. The other girls kept quiet, but Milaya was stubborn, had even more pride than royalty, and had a massive ego to go with it. All three combined, made one strong woman. In the past two years, she had ended up fighting alongside with Elvor, as General of the Saiyan Army. She enjoyed to fight, and she and Elvor were almost equal considered power.

But Milaya hated Frieza more than anything, and she wouldn't take orders from him. She only listened to her superiors, and she didn't consider Frieza as one. Superiors meant all Saiyans above her own rank. Frieza was no Saiyan, not even part, and that was enough for Milaya.

"Why does Frieza wants us to do this?" Elvor asked, shaking his head sadly.

He and the Ultimate 5 Saiyans were watching the fight from a distant, hovering in the air.

Pacara gave a sad sigh, and said: "Moi don't know. But moi don't like it!!"

Zaloya sighed as well.

"God, these people trusted us blindly. I can imagine how they must feel. Damn," she mumbled.

Milaya was clenching her fists, and her brows were arched downward to meet the tip of her nose. A furious wind was howling through her ears and blowing their hair to the side. But Milaya felt the cold and hot flows run up and down her spine. First it was freezing cold, the next it was burning hot, before the cycle repeated. Over and over again.

Her brows furrowed even more, and she turned her back on the scene.

'I swear Frieza, I'll get ya fer this!' she thought icily, and before anyone could stop her, she blasted off.

Elvor watched her go, then sighed.

"Let's go," he finally said. "There's nothing we can do anyway."

And the others also left toward the landing site. Milaya was still there, leaning with one arm on her pod, and one fist on her hip, as well as one leg crossing her other.

"You're still here?" Misoeya asked, confused.

No response. Milaya simply tapped her fingers in a steady beat on the top of the pod, deep in thought by the looks of it. Finally, she growled and got into her pod.

"I'll see ya on Vegeta-sei," she mumbled.

The pod closed after she'd entered the coordinates, and shot off.

Elvor simply watched, not seeming to bother, but wondering what Milaya was planning.

* * *

The months on Vegeta-sei, were as following; Mercureasi, Marasya, Solrymun, Lunaris, Venasian, Crestofia, Egycisia, Noreakano, Siadomay, Riodina, Zhonu, and Linoruda. It was normal that, every year on the seventh of Lunaris, a party was to be held, for that had been the day the first Super-Saiyan had been born, 100.000 years ago from now. The party was held at the Royal Palace, and only invited people were allowed to come. Others would have to make their own party.

The invited people were mostly family or friends of the royal family, no one from the Army, for they were below the family. However, there were five warriors who _were_ invited.

* * *

"An invitation for the party??" Misoeya asked aloud, staring at the piece of paper in her hand.

Pacara looked at it oddly, then asked: "Are we going zo ze partee or not?"

Neowie and Zaloya were also wondering the same thing, and turned to the leader of their team, who was lying in her sleeping capsule. Milaya, for some odd reason, refused a bed, saying she was satisfied with just a sleeping capsule.

She looked up and said: "Why the Bloody Hell're ya all lookin' at me?! Like I care 'bout a stupid party."

Misoeya blinked and looked at her leader.

"But the King and Queen probably expect _all_ of us to be there," Neowie said, looking at Milaya.

"And that means you too," Zaloya said.

Milaya was staring up at the ceiling, seeming to think it over.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and mumbled: "I ain't goin'."

* * *

"You sure you're not going?" Neowie asked, once she was dressed in her normal Saiyan Armor.

Milaya gave one nod, while still looking at the ceiling. Zaloya shook her head, and went ahead of the others. Pacara came second, then Misoeya, and Neowie was last. Milaya was left alone in their dormitories.

She folded her arms over her chest and lightly pulled up her right leg. She had some thinking to do.

* * *

Splash!

She ran right through a puddle of water, making the water splash around every which way, but it couldn't bother her. She just ran. She had no idea why she was running, but she knew she couldn't stop. She HAD to keep going!

Breath was labored, heart was pounding, blood was pumping, sweat was pouring, ears were on sharp, and eyes were ever watchful. Pain shot through her legs, signifying that she wouldn't be able to last much longer, but she was just too stubborn to give in, and she ignored the warnings her body sent her. She just couldn't seem to care. And the truth was, she didn't.

The road was growing thinner, and trashcans stood every which way. She took them for granted, ran past, and knocked them over to try and stop whatever was behind her. It didn't help by the sound of it, but she kept going, not stopping for anything at all.

Suddenly, she tripped, and fell to the ground. She shook her head violently, shot back to her feet, but tumbled back to the ground, feeling a sudden surge of pain in her right foot. She sprained her ankle, and not very lightly either. Instead of giving up, she shot back up, ignoring the pain, and ran on, not even caring.

However, nothing lasts forever, and finally, she could no longer take it, no matter how much she forced her body to move. Her feet felt like lead, but so much, that not even her Saiyan strength could lift them.

And there, she fell, and didn't get up again.

* * *

"AYA!!!" Milaya exclaimed when she suddenly felt something wet touch her face, awakening her from her nightmare. "WHO THE BLOODY HELL---WHOA!!!"

She couldn't even finish as a half-robotic dog jumped in her lap and started licking at her face.

"Delta! Ya mangy mutt ye!!" Milaya exclaimed, and scratched the dog behind his ears with both hands.

Delta had been a dog from long ago, buried within dirt of one of the planets she'd been forced to clear. The body had been intact, but the original Delta had passed away eons ago. Milaya had snatched the body in secret, and managed to 'fix him up'. His name had been engraved on his collar, but Milaya had replaced his name with the Delta symbol; a triangle.

"How the Bloody Hell'd ya ge' in here anyway?!" Milaya asked the dog, a smirk playing on her lips.

It was the closest she could get to a smile. Delta grinned and looked at the window. Milaya looked too and rolled her eyes. Delta had simply pushed the window open.

"Ye're a strange one, know tha?" Milaya asked, and was rewarded with a lick at her face.

Delta was probably one of the few creatures on the planet that Milaya would consider as a friend, because she knew she could trust him. Sure, he wasn't very talkative, but then again, neither was she. Milaya looked outside, and noticed the darkness of the night. She lay back in her capsule, and sighed.

"Stupid party," she mumbled, thinking about it once again. "Don't bloody care 'bout it."

Delta suddenly barked and scratched the door wildly. Milaya watched him for awhile, before rolling her eyes and getting up.

"Alrigh, alrigh, gimme a moment," she mumbled, and opened her personal closet.

She didn't have much, some Saiyan Armor and but a few 'normal' clothes. She pulled out a loose green pair of pants, some loose sandals, and a green tank-top. To finish the attire, she braided her hair, something she was very good at.

It was a skill she didn't like to brag about. Actually, she didn't brag at all. She just had one Hell of an ego. Milaya was able to maneuver any kind of hair into anything she wanted, not like she'd ever do something like that to others.

Delta kept barking and scratching at the door.

"Easy boy, easy," Milaya said with a smirk, putting on her sandals, before walking to the door.

She turned the knob, grabbed her key ring, and her and Delta left the chambers just outside of the main palace before anyone could see them, and were over the palace walls before you could even blink.

* * *

"So, Milaya decided not to come?" Rosicheena asked, slightly disappointed.

"Oui, zhe did not want zo attend zo ze partee," Pacara said, waving her hair to the side.

"We have no idea why though," Misoeya added. "She never tells us what she's thinking or why she thinks something. It's just the way she is."

Everyone at the party was enjoying themselves, loving the peace and quiet that was spread across the planet. Frieza was not on the planet, and probably wouldn't be for a few more months, unless he decided to make a surprise visit. But still, everyone enjoyed it while it lasted. Because no one ever knew when things could go wrong.

However, someone was watching everything skeptically. He could already tell Frieza was up to something. Life would not continue to be this peaceful. Something was just bound to go wrong. And he had done some research on Frieza too.

Apparently, the ugly lizard was gay. His eyes slid over to the young Prince Vegeta, talking to Pacara about something, who was kneeling down so she could speak eye to eye with the Prince. That could positively mean trouble for the Prince. He had to tell the King and Queen, and quickly, because he had a feeling Frieza would soon be coming.

* * *

Delta barked as he ran on ahead, sometimes waiting for her to catch up, before running on again. She gazed upward at the sky, watching all the stars on the bright sky, sparkling like a load of diamonds on a sheet of dark blue velvet. A common used description in romance novels from Earth-sei, and, this may sound surprising, those were some of the few books Milaya actually _liked_ enough to call it 'literature'.

'Like the books of tha writer… wha's her name? Oh yeah! Lucinda Edmonds. Jus' fabulous the way she tells things like tha!'

Milaya smirked. And she also liked calm music, like what humans call 'Classic Music'. But she wouldn't say no to 'Rock & Roll', or 'Heavy Metal' either.

By Saiyans, she could be considered just plain weird, to like things from another planet so much, if they knew, but Milaya was just interested in everything a planet had to offer. Also, if she had any free time on her own, she spent it all on studying other planets through books she had collected over the few years she had been around. She was always greatly interested in everything, but the planet that had caught her full attention, was Chikano-sei.

Chikano-sei was a planet on the Eastern Side of the galaxy, whereas Vegeta-sei could be found in the Southern Side of the galaxy. Sometimes, Milaya would travel to Chikano-sei to collect information. She was a repeat-customer you might say, for the people quickly learned more and more about her as well, things that not even the others of the Ultimate 5 Saiyans knew. People respected her for who she was there.

She got acquainted with an old man going by the name of Belthasar, who taught her everything she knew thus far about machinery, and most of the planet's history. He'd also helped her to revive Delta, and she was very grateful for his help. However, what fascinated her the most, was something people referred to as 'The Lost Kingdom'. Belthasar had cleared that, and said the original name had been 'The Kingdom Of Zeal'. The art of what people called 'Magic', also fascinated her, and one day, she hoped to be able to learn it too.

However, as Belthasar had said, Magic had vanished 12.000 years before the Kingdom Of Guardia, another great Kingdom which lasted for almost 4000 years, before war had erupted and destroyed the Kingdom to bits. Sadly enough, the Kingdom Of Zeal had also been destroyed, the cause still unknown. Ruins had been found in the seas, and Milaya had, for some odd reason, gotten permission to see these ancient ruins.

She had been truly ecstatic, and had gone to see them almost immediately, taking notes about the large ruins. She had been able to conclude the followings;

1) The Kingdom had been separated in several islands, the largest holding the, surprisingly, still intact castle where the Royal Family must've resided.

2) The people of Zeal had been far too advanced for their time-period, concluded by their books, which had not been harmed by the water strangely enough. The ink hadn't even smudged.

Only one problem though; no one could read the books because they were written in odd scribbles probably only familiar to the people of Zeal. But Milaya was very stubborn, and had done her best to translate the ancient books, using the knowledge she had to help her. Belthasar, being the helpful man he is, helped her out a lot.

You could say, Milaya was obsessed with the strange Kingdom, for she could stay up hours on end trying to decipher a single word. She would be found sleeping on the book she'd been trying to decipher the next morning, but people let her be, each and everyone longing to know more. But Milaya made sure no one would bother her search, because she wanted to understand it herself first before showing anyone else.

Delta had been with her on nearly every one of those quests, and enjoyed himself just as much as she did. Speaking of that rascal…

'Where'd he go all o' a sudden?' Milaya wondered, looking around, noticing she had wound up near a condense rainforest.

She looked back over her shoulder, and gasped. By the looks of it, she had blindly wandered from the main city Vego, and wound up here somewhere. Not that she really minded. She'd never been in one of the rainforests of Vegeta-sei before. Unlike the trees we know, trees on Vegeta-sei have blood red leaves, while the bark was either dark green or light blue, depending on the type of tree. These trees seemed like a mixture though, and, like most new things around her, Milaya was fascinated by them.

When she looked up, her eyes widened the fraction of a millimeter.

'Whoa… the stars sure are bright this side o' the planet…' she thought in awe, not knowing that the stars were wildly reflected in the sapphire blue of her eyes.

Every star sparked brightly, seeming to deliver her a hidden message of some kind.

Sudden barking suddenly brought her back to reality, and she looked into the forest to see a half-bushy half-robotic tail vanish in the undergrowth.

"Delta!!" Milaya cried out, and ran after her dog. "Delta!! Ye ge' back here this instant!!" she called out, running after the dog, jumping over logs, rocks and slapping vines aside.

Finally, after quite some time, she found him, sitting in an open spot, watching her as she came rushing through the bushes. Milaya immediately caught on.

"Ya bloody mutt! Ya knew I'd follow ya if ya ran! Didn't ya?!" she hissed.

Her only response was a small grin and the wagging of Delta's tail.

"Why ya lil'! I just oughta---" she started, when Delta looked up at the sky. "Wha the??"

Milaya walked over and stared up. There was no way she could've hidden her gasp, even if she'd wanted to.

* * *

"Elvor, are you sure?" Rosicheena asked.

"Not really, but I just have this feeling that tells me that something's going to happen. And that feeling hasn't let me down so far," the redheaded Marshal said, still feeling that odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Something was _definitely_ wrong here. He'd had the feeling as long as he could remember, warning him whenever something was about to happen. So far, the feeling had never been wrong, and he wasn't about to doubt it just for the sake of peace.

Rosicheena thought about it.

"Veldock would do _anything_ to please Frieza… even give up his only son and heir to the throne," she mumbled. "Something must be done!"

"Talk to the King, and if that doesn't work, we'll have to send the Prince somewhere safe," Elvor said.

"Right," Rosicheena said. "Do you know someone we can trust with that responsibility?"

Elvor thought for a moment. How many people hated Frieza enough to help the Prince without handing him over the next second? Not many, that's for sure. If it meant staying alive, most Saiyans would gladly give up their Prince. Except…

The spiked redhead opened his eyes with a snap.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

The moon…

It was wondrous. An odd blue hue shrouding it, making it shine brightly with the sun's borrowed rays of light. Milaya had only seen the moons of other planets, and had never managed to get a good look at her home planet's moon. There had never been the time. Now however, she had plenty of it. Delta made no sound, just watched as his master gently sat down on the dry soil. Once she was seated, leaning back on her arms, Delta placed his paw and head on her lap, lying down to get some rest.

All that running makes even a robot tired. Milaya had installed Delta with a very special chip that allowed Delta to think and decide for himself, not to always wait for her commands, if any. Milaya hardly had any commands to give him; she had wanted to keep him for company, not to order him around. She got to do that enough to others.

But right now, her mind was void of all thought as she stared up at the moon, thinking nothing at all. The frown on her face simply melted away as she stared, no sound but the wind blowing through the trees heard in the calm rainforest.

Suddenly, the winds shifted, and rational thought returned to her. Cold, then hot, and continuing all over again, shot up and down her spinal cord, making her gasp in sudden surprise. Delta lazily lifted his head, and was wide awake to see a sudden look of shock written across her face, just before she leapt up to her feet. The wind blew wildly through her hair, and her eyes suddenly shifted to pure magenta.

"The Black Wind begins to howl…" she murmured.

Delta looked at his master oddly, not understanding. Milaya shook her head.

"Saiyans are going to die if nothing happens."

* * *

"You're telling me she's not here?!" Elvor asked, confused.

"Got that right," Zaloya said. "We got here about an hour ago to find her gone. She didn't even leave a note."

"Like she ever does!" Neowie mumbled.

Elvor gave a sigh.

"Great. Just when I need her, she's not here!" he mumbled.

When the door was slammed open, everyone turned around to see Milaya walk inside, a half robotic dog on her heels.

"Whatdaya wan' bushhead? I don't think ye're jus' here fer an early breakfast," Milaya hissed coldly, and the dog at her side growled ferociously at the man.

"Down, Delta!" Milaya said to the dog, who kept glaring at Elvor, but stopped growling.

"Que?? What's with ze chien?" Pacara asked, confused.

"None o' yer bloody business!" Milaya hissed.

Elvor sighed and said: "Well, the reason I'm here is---bushhead?!?!"

He interrupted his own sentence, not believing what Milaya just said.

"Jus' answer the bloody question already!!" Milaya nearly screamed.

'Holy Cosmos! What's up with her all of a sudden?!' Elvor thought, before giving a sigh.

"I think we might have a problem."

* * *

Milaya thought everything over, while lying in her sleeping capsule. Delta was lying beside the capsule, growling at everyone beside Milaya if they tried to touch him.

"God! Milaya! That dog is hostile!!" Zaloya hissed, holding her hand back after nearly having it bitten off.

Milaya rolled her eyes and scratched Delta behind his ear, who allowed it, of course.

"Delta jus' likes me betta," Milaya said with a smirk. "Anyway!"

Milaya sat up, and looked at Elvor.

"I might know a place where the little rascal'll be fine."

Elvor looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"_But_?" he inquired, knowing she was going to ask anyway.

Milaya looked at him with a piercing gaze.

"I suggest ya get every Saiyan outta here and ta this location," she said giving him some coordinates. "Cause this here planet's gonna blow!!"

* * *

"_All Saiyans report to the pod rooms. All Saiyans report to the pod room. This is NOT a drill. I repeat, this is NOT a drill,_" a voice called out as the alarm blared wildly.

"GE' OUTTA ME WAY!!" Milaya screamed, pushing an unfortunate Saiyan off his feet. "Ge' ta the pod area! NOW!!" she screamed, then proceeded to Prince Vegeta's chambers.

The young Saiyan was sitting on his bed, by the looks of it, unsure of what to do.

Milaya and Delta walked in, and Vegeta looked up in confusion. Milaya had changed into her Saiyan Armor again, but had kept her hair braided.

"Sire, the Queen's instructed me ta ge' ye outta here. It ain't safe here anymore," Milaya said, trying not to worry the Prince.

"Milaya, what's going on out there? Why is everyone screaming?" Vegeta asked instead, his gaze piercing.

"Not now alrigh'!?" Milaya hissed, and before the kid could object, he was pulled along.

* * *

"_All Saiyans report to the pod rooms. All Saiyans report to the pod rooms._"

Vegeta was being dragged along, and he could do nothing to stop it. Milaya was far stronger than he was, so there was no way he could win against her. Instead, he allowed her to drag him along.

* * *

At the pod room, people were standing in line for some reason. Vegeta hardly had time to think about it as everyone backed off once they got too close. For both, it was out of respect, and Milaya finally came to the start of one line. "Ge' inside!" Milaya ordered, shocking the Prince. Milaya _never_ ordered _him_ around, but Milaya looked quite steamed, so he did as he was told.

"Same location ma'am?" the man at the controls said.

Once the pod closed, Milaya turned to him. Surprisingly, for Milaya, the man was almost a carbon-copy of herself, only he was male. The face was practically the same, only this guy seemed to smile a lot more than her. His sapphire blue eyes sparked with a strange youth, but he was about 17, 18 or something. His golden hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. She was surprised no one had asked if they were related.

"No. Can ya gimme a sec?"

The Saiyan shrugged his shoulders and let her do her stuff. Milaya began to tap in some stuff, and finally pulled out a small CD from a hidden pocket in her armor.

"Install the pod to play this once it lands," Milaya said.

"Oooookay! Gotcha!" the man said with a small salute and a smile, and Milaya couldn't help but smirk back.

Once the man was finished, Milaya asked: "What's yer name?"

The man looked at her, a little confused, then said: "Uh… Norak, Norak Milen, ma'am."

"Milen?? Why do I have the feelin' I've heard tha name before?" Milaya wondered aloud, scratching the back of her head in thought.

Delta looked up at his master in worry.

"It's very common fer people ta've heard it somewhere before. The Milen Family's been known fer an exceedingly large amount o' knowledge," Norak said with a smile.

Milaya looked at him, confused.

'Tha accent… it's exactly like mine! Who is tha guy?!'

The sound of a pod being launched was suddenly heard, and broke her from her referee.

"Will ya be leavin' too ma'am?" Norak asked.

"No, not yet," Milaya said. "Once everyone's gone."

* * *

Millions of Saiyan pods shot into space, each heading into one direction, but each at a safe distance, programmed to avoid anything. However, two pods were sent off flying in a different direction.

Finally, the last pods left the planet, and just in time as something hit the planet, making it glow eerily. That lasted for only a moment, before the planet exploded into smithereens.

* * *

The pod crashed somewhere on a distant planet in the Northern Side of the galaxy, nearly having traveled a year from its original location. The kid inside awoke with a start, and looked around where he was. He didn't know. After a moment, he came to a shocking realization.

He couldn't remember who he was!!

"Who am I?! Where am I?! SOMEBODY HELP!!!" he cried as he clutched his head in his hands and tears started rolling down his face.

Something suddenly popped out, and he looked up in shock.

The holographic image of a golden haired, sapphire eyed woman hung in front of him, a frown on her face, wearing a strange kind of armor. There was a dog sitting beside her, looking up with an equal frown.

"_Mornin', afternoon, whaeva!! Don't care anyway! Anyway kid, I have a feelin' ya won't be able ta remember anythin', well, don't worry. Things'll probably come back ta ya in good time. There are a few things ya need ta know though. Ye're name's Vegeta, and ye're on Earth-sei. They speak a different tongue here than I'm talking with right now, so I had a program installed in this pod ta teach ya the language. It takes a second, and ye'll know jus' 'bout everythin' ya need ta know. There's also a system that'll teach ya ta fight. Use it wisely. I can't tell ya anymore about the current state of affairs. It's best ya forget anyway. Good luck ta ya, Vegeta, and stay alive._"

And with that, the image vanished, leaving Vegeta alone, in a pod, without a single soul to aid him in this desperate time of need. All he had, was a name. Silently, Vegeta pressed a blinking button, which instantly started the process to teach him the planet's language. Vegeta suddenly learned how to speak a whole new language within less time it took to blink.

He gazed down at the armor he wore. It was identical to that of the woman, but he had seen pictures shoot through his head. Earthlings didn't wear these. He pulled them off, leaving him in his spandex, boots and gloves, before he climbed out of the pod, then the crater the pod had created. He stared down at the pod once more, before walking away.

A voice from the ship rang out, saying: "_Self-destruct initiated… 5…4…3…2…1…_"

A large explosion followed, but Vegeta kept on walking, a tear rolling down his cheek. He really was alone. Alone in a world he didn't know.

All he had, was his name, and the words of a holographic image.

* * *

This is a rewritten version, so there are a few differences.

Previous version - Rewritten version

Vegeta was five when the Ultimate 5 Saiyans were awakened - Vegeta is three when the Ultimate 5 Saiyans are awakened

Vegeta and Rosicheena were the ones to find the Ultimate 5 Saiyans - Vegeta and Elvor are the ones to find the Ultimate 5 Saiyans

There wasn't much background info - There's plenty of background info

The months had never been named - The months have been named

There never was a party - There's a party

Milaya never had a dog - Milaya has her own robotic dog

Milaya heard from Bardock that the planet would explode - Milaya knows it herself

Milaya knocked Vegeta out and put him in a pod heading for Earth-sei - Milaya drags Vegeta to the pod area and orders him around

That's about it.


	2. A New Life Can Be Hazardous

****

Chapter 2: A New Life Can Be Hazardous

Pods crashed into the planet furiously, through abandoned homes, at burned down fields, and torn down mountains. The planet was abandoned and completely ruined. Shortly put, a planet where us humans wouldn't have been able to live. It wasn't the same case for the Saiyans though.

Once she landed, Milaya opened her eyes, and Delta whimpered, before lifting his head. He gave a yawn and Milaya opened the pod calmly. She and Delta walked out calmly, looking around the planet with a stoic calm. She gave a sigh.

"Still the same. Barren and ruined," she mumbled, and Delta confirmed with a bark.

"So, this planet's uninhabited?" Norak asked, walking up beside her.

Milaya gave a nod.

"It's been tha way fer years," she clarified.

Milaya scratched Delta behind his ear, who leaned against her leg calmly. Norak looked at the strange animal.

"Nice dog ya got there," he said.

"Huh?" Milaya looked at him a little oddly. "Oh, thanks."

Norak bent down so he was eye to eye with the dog. Milaya knew Delta was hostile to everyone but herself, but she kept her mouth shut. But, surprisingly…

Norak scratched Delta lightly behind his ear, and Delta actually _allowed_ it.

'Eh? Wha's going on 'round here? Who _is_ tha guy??' Milaya wondered, blinking a few times, frown not leaving her face.

Delta barked and licked Norak's face without a warning.

"Aya!!" Norak exclaimed and shot back to his feet.

He chuckled a little, wiping his face.

"I ge' the feelin' he likes me a lil'."

Milaya looked at him, and said: "Delta usually don't like strangers."

He looked at her and asked: "He don't?"

Milaya shook her head, only one thought running through her head.

'Who the Bloody Hell is he??'

* * *

Elvor stared up at the brightly colored sky, the gel in his hair having lost its effect, making his hair fall in loose spikes on his head. His hair was still heavily spiked, although not upward anymore. Elvor had tied a white ribbon around his forehead to keep the bangs from his face. He was dressed in a loose white shirt, and some loose jeans with sneakers. A typical look for Earthlings and Chikanojinn, yet a strange one for Saiyans.

The redheaded Marshal watched the blue sky, not comprehending why the sky was blue in the first place. On Vegeta-sei, the sky had been piercing red, though a lighter shade than the planet itself. This view was… different, and he wasn't used to differences. He wasn't a racist or anything, but they just freaked him out a little if he didn't grow up with something similar to what he was used to. But right now, he couldn't care, really. They had survived, safe for the King, who had died during the explosion, too stubborn to listen to his mate. Either that or something else had happened, something that Anaia didn't like to talk about.

Ever since Vegeta-sei had blown up, and they'd 'landed' on the planet, Rosicheena had gone back to her middle name, the name she liked most. And she wasn't the only one. The Ultimate 5 Saiyans, who staid some of the best fighters in the army, if only to aid the planet, were also considering going by their middle names. Well, four out of five at least.

Milaya seemed to miss a great part of her memory, if she had had any at all, and only knew her first name. The rest of her name and any knowledge about her parents, was missing.

The full names of the rest of the five Saiyans, were as following; Misoeya Zachana Seejoe, Zaloya Ancle Mirana, Neowie Kaichi Sojachi, and Pacara Ancha Zeloy. They all helped to rebuild the planet so they could live on the surface of the planet. People were counting on them all, but Milaya seemed not to care.

She seemed to have but one friend, that being Delta, who was nothing but a half robotic dog. However, Milaya never took the time to make friends. She was always with her nose stuck in books about all kinds of planets, learning this and that about the planets, even things that weren't necessary to know. And when she wasn't, she was working on something mechanical.

Everyone had been surprised when they learned of Milaya's intellect, not understanding where it had all come from. However, once again, Milaya told no one of the things she did.

Delta was still hostile to anyone but Milaya herself, but strangely enough, Norak managed to pet Delta countless of times. When he'd pass Milaya and Delta somewhere, he greeted Milaya with a smile and a polite nod, and scratched Delta behind his ear. Milaya found it highly peculiar, but never said anything about it.

"Hey Elvor!" a sudden voice shouted, shocking the Saiyan from his thoughts.

He turned around, watching as a yellow haired girl with dark blue eyes skipped over.

"Oh, hey Eneii, something wrong?" Elvor asked with a smile.

Eneii had served the Royal Family for quite some years. Almost as much as Elvor had been in the army, and that was a lot! Eneii was no fighter, even though there was Saiyan blood running through her veins. Eneii was more of a healing kind of girl, and one of the most wanted ones. She was beautiful, and cute, but rather hard to get.

You could try all you wanted, but Eneii was rather hard to impress. It took a lot to impress her. And even though many wanted to be friends with her, Eneii had little of those. There weren't that many people she thought she could trust, safe for Azanka Milen, Tricitrius' mate. Azanka always worked with kids, and people could trust her that nothing would go wrong with the child while she was on the job. However, now that she was gone, people weren't really sure what to do. Azanka had been one of the few people that had been able to help them out, and now she was no longer around. They doubted that she'd know of the explosion, and would probably never find them. Because the planet was shrouded with a strange field that made people think there was nothing there. Therefore, no one was able to detect the planet.

"Oh, nothing," Eneii said with a smile. "Nice hairdo!"

"Oh… uh…" Elvor mumbled, combing a hand through his unruly hair, not sure how to respond on something like that.

"Ge' a room and keep it off the street will ya!?" an unfamiliar, yet at the same time familiar, voice said.

The duo turned to the source of the voice in confusion.

Standing there, was a young looking girl with shining golden hair, parts on side of her head braided, and merging together at the back of her head. Her sapphire blue eyes twinkled with amusement, and she smirked lightly. There was a silver Dragon amulet hanging on her forehead, and all she wore was black and red clothing. Her eyes were lightly slanted, and she looked… oddly familiar.

"Have we… met before?" Elvor asked, confused.

The girl's smirk widened.

"Don't tell me ya forgot lil' ol' Anja already!" she said teasingly, and the duo gasped.

"Anja?! As in… Anja Maira Milen!?" Eneii questioned, not believing her eyes.

The girl released a howl, facing the sky, and said: "Bloody Hell! YEAH!!"

Elvor blinked in confusion, then said: "Weren't you supposed to be with your parents?"

"Who says we ain't here?" another feminine voice said, and a golden haired, magenta-eyed female stood up beside the other girl.

She was a lot older by the looks of it. Eneii smiled broadly.

"Azanka!!" she cried out.

"'Ey squirt!" Azanka said with a smile as her mate walked over, smiling as well.

"Sorry we're late," Tricitrius said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It took us a lot longer than expected."

Elvor simply smiled.

"Who told you we were here?" he asked.

"Norak did," Anja said with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest. "Lil' bro knew we woul'n't know o' it, so he send us a message!"

Elvor snorted.

'Should've known.'

As he stared at Anja for awhile though, he started to recognize another girl in the child. Only that child frowned more than she beamed.

* * *

Milaya watched as a few young Saiyans tried to lift a crate that was too big for their Saiyan strength to handle. They were trying to help with the construction of a few buildings, but were failing miserably. However, they kept at it, trying every technique they knew off. It didn't help anything though.

The General shook her head sadly, and walked over.

"Problem?" she asked tauntingly.

One of the kids looked up, shrieked in surprise, and fell from trying to lift the crate.

"G-G-G-General Milaya!!" she exclaimed in surprise, making the others look up as well.

"If ya wanna lift the crate, try't like this," Milaya said, and suddenly grasped the side of the steel crate, bending the metal easily to fit her fingers perfectly, before effortlessly lifting it up, with a single hand!

All kids gasped in shock and admiration, staring as the young General lifted the crate without even breaking a sweat.

Milaya looked down at the kid who had tumbled over and asked: "Where does this thin' go?"

The girl shook violently, then raised one hand, pointing toward a large container.

"O-o-over there, ma'am," she stuttered.

The General nodded, and began walking over to her destination, the kids running after her, beaming brightly. The kids were all big admires of the General, especially the girls, who dreamed of becoming as strong and beautiful as her.

Milaya could care less about what they thought off her. Because inside, she was exactly like her face; cold and emotionless.

* * *

"There she is!!" Eneii exclaimed, pointing over to one of the construction sites.

Anja pushed past the blonde, and looked as well, before smiling brightly.

"Lil' sis!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands wildly.

Azanka smiled too.

"So, she's doin' jus' fine?" she asked.

Elvor sighed.

"Forget it, Anja," he said. "She doesn't know anything but her first name and how to fight. And that's about it."

Tricitrius gasped in shock.

"That's it?!" he asked.

"That's it," Elvor said with a nod.

"I thought I made sure she'd know at least her full name!" Tricitrius muttered.

Elvor sighed, not knowing how Milaya could've forgotten who she was if Tricitrius didn't do it. Unless…

Elvor growled furiously, suddenly understanding.

"Why that overgrown son of a!!!" he hissed venomously.

"Elvor? What are you saying??" Tricitrius asked.

"Next time I see him, he's DEAD!!!" Elvor hissed again, and shot off into the sky, a streak of white the only sign he'd been around.

* * *

"Thank you, General," the master builder said, smiling at the golden haired General, who was surrounded by several children.

"Don't mention it," Milaya mumbled, flying up to place the large crate on another one easily.

She calmly turned, and suddenly noticed a small group of people over watching the construction. She looked at them a little oddly, before descending back to the ground.

"Thanks again. We'll handle it from here, ma'am," the master builder said.

Milaya nodded at him, surrounded herself in fiery blue aura, and shot off, away from the construction site.

* * *

Anja watched the girl fly off, shrouded in a furious blue aura. She had to talk to her. Just had to!

"Mom, dad, I'll see ya at home, bye!" she said quickly, and flew after the General that was her sister.

She had waited so long to finally have a younger sibling the same gender, and she wasn't going to let a chance to talk to her slip! Milaya didn't even seem to bother, and kept on flying. Anja growled.

'Bloody Hell! Ya ain't gettin' 'way from me!!' she thought angrily, and shot forward in a blast of light, racing to in front of Milaya and stopping.

Milaya instantly hit the breaks. Nothing changed in the General's posture, and it confused Anja. Why didn't she look confused? Or at least angered? Silence hung in the air, as well as them, until it was broken.

"Any reason ye're hoverin' before me?" Milaya asked, her voice void of any kind of emotion.

Anja stared and then asked: "Don't ya recognize me??"

Milaya looked the other girl up and down, taking in the girl's golden hair and sapphire blue eyes.

She crossed her arms over her chest and said plainly: "No."

Anja looked absolutely horrified, then asked: "Do ya even know who _ye_ are?!"

Milaya quirked an eyebrow, but the gaze in her eyes didn't shift.

"Wha kinda question's tha?! And me name's Milaya, got a problem with tha?!" Milaya demanded.

"Yer _full_ name!!" Anja clarified, and waited for an answer.

None came.

Finally, Milaya scoffed and said: "I don't need a last, or middle name. They're worthless! And wha good woul't do ya!?"

Anja smiled, thinking Milaya was joking around.

"Well, DUH!! 'Cause ye're me lil' sis!!"

The look of confusion that could be seen in the younger girl's eyes shocked Anja to no end. She really didn't know!

Milaya finally came over it, and said: "I have no family."

Anja choked.

"W-w-w-wha did ya say?!" she demanded. "O' course ya do!! Why can't ya reme---"

"Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!!!" Milaya suddenly screamed on top of her lungs, stopping Anja's sentence short, seeing as her sister was now shrouded in a furious blue aura that was slowly turning into a fierce gold.

"I. HAVE. NO. FAMILY!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!!? I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" she hollered, and shot off with such speed, that Anja would never be able to keep up.

Anja felt like crying, crying her gemlike eyes out. Why didn't her sister listen to her?

* * *

Milaya landed near a house at the edge of a large rainforest, and stared up at the trees. They seemed real, but in truth, they were artificial, seeing as hardly anything could grow on this barren wasteland, but they still worked the same. They took in the carbon dioxide, and changed the atoms in such way, that when it came out, it was oxygen. Milaya had designed them, and had planted them long before they'd come to live here about 5 months ago.

Even after the explosion of Vegeta-sei, nothing changed for the General. She still wore the spandex she'd always worn as well as the boots and gloves, but the armor was stored away safely. There was no use in her fighting now anyway, so why bother?

She gave a sigh, and opened the door, before stepping inside. Delta barked happily, and jumped up against her.

"'Ey Delta," Milaya said with a smirk, walking over to a chair near a fireplace.

She gave a sigh and slumped down, as if she'd worked the entire day. Okay, so she _had_ worked all day, but that was beside the point! That strange girl, she'd really pissed her off!! Milaya had felt the urge to just blast her head off!

Milaya sighed again and looked around the easy living room. She didn't have much, but then again, she didn't need much. She had a couch, set up against the most northern wall, an easy armchair, in which she was seated at the moment, a coffee table, and some other things any normal person _really_ needed. Milaya also had a library in the basement of the house, where she kept the Zealean books she still had to translate, and the books she had gotten from other planets and still had to read. Most books were from Chikano-sei and focussed mainly on the aspect of Magic.

'Some day, I'll know how ta use it too,' she thought calmly.

She had tried and tried so hard, but not a single spell worked. She could hardly summon a spark. But, Milaya was stubborn, and refused to give up. It was just the way she was, and nothing could possibly change that.

Delta suddenly placed his paws on her lap, and looked at her, worry clear in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Delta," she mumbled, scratching Delta behind his ear.

Strangely enough, Delta remained loyal to her only, and no one else. This actually made Milaya feel a lot better, because she knew she'd never be alone, and there'd always be someone she could trust. Why Delta staid with her at all, she had no idea, but she was still glad he did, not that she'd ever admit it.

She needed no one else. She had no need for a 'family'. What was the use anyway?! I know that a lot of people are willing to stay single, but Milaya not only desired to have nothing to do with a family, she wanted nothing to do with the entire world. She was just there. Milaya knew that no one would bother if she were to die this very instant. Who'd miss her? Delta maybe, but of the Saiyans, no one.

Delta barked softly.

"Ugh…" Milaya muttered, rubbing her eyes forcefully with her index finger and her thumb. "Wha's the bloody time?" she wondered, looking over to right beside the fireplace, where there stood an ancient grandfather clock.

It had been a gift from Belthasar. Just as Milaya looked up, the clock struck 11.

Delta looked up too, and, as if on cue, gave a yawn. Milaya yawned too, holding a hand in front of her mouth to muffle it.

"C'mon Delta. Le's hit the sack!" Milaya said, and got up.

Delta barked, jumping around Milaya as they headed upstairs toward the master bedroom that Milaya used.

The bedroom was plain and simple. There was a bed, nicely made, a closet with the clothes she owned, a nightstand, and a sleeping capsule. No matter how many times it was said that she should sleep in a bed, she kept sleeping in the pod. People didn't know why, and she'd like to keep it that way. Thing was, she had no idea why she slept in a pod, but she just felt like she had to. Not like it was very bad to sleep in, but it was just odd that she couldn't understand why she'd rather have the pod, not the bed.

There was also a basket for Delta, who instantly found a comfortable position, and fell asleep. Milaya watched for a moment, then sat into the pod, lying her head back on the small pillow. With her eyes open, she waited. She had no idea on what she was waiting, but it was something. After some time though, her eyes closed lightly, and she fell asleep.

* * *

She was walking again, only this time, through a place black as night, quiet as a mouse. Or can't you say that about a room? Anyway, the place was just… odd. Only her footsteps could be heard, and she had no idea where she was, or where she was headed.

Suddenly, her eyes picked up movement further up ahead. She began running, wanting to know what she had seen. After what seemed like hours, she finally stopped, not quite understanding what was going on. She was standing before a glass cage of some kind, which held a girl. No, a woman. She seemed to be much older than 20. She had her hands in the pockets of her torn pants. Her clothes seemed to have all been torn apart during battle. The shirt she wore was missing a sleeve, and her jacket was lying somewhere up ahead, torn rather badly.

The woman turned around, hair flying about, staring at Milaya with emotionless eyes. But there was more emotion in her eyes than in Milaya's. The woman blinked and slowly walked over a few steps, until she was 5 feet away from Milaya, 4 feet away from the glass wall. Silence reigned, but Milaya was staring at the strange woman. Finally, the woman spoke, and conversation ensued.

* * *

????: Have ya come ta make fun o' me? If ya did, I suggest ya leave before I lose me temper.

Milaya: No I did not. Who the Bloody Hell are ye??

????: ……Stupid question don't ya think? I'm ye, but ye're me jus' as well!

Milaya: Huh?? Wha the Bloody Hell're ya babblin' 'bout?! How can there be two o' me?!

????: Different sides o' the same person. Eva seen a coin?

Milaya: A wha??

????: A coin's a small round object used ta buy all kinds o' stuff. A coin has two sides; one with a head, the other with the amount the coin's worth. Jus' fer fun, people call it 'tail'.

Milaya: So? Wha does tha have ta do with this?

????: A coin can never see the other side o' himself, like livin' creatures who can't see the back o' their head. Toss a coin, and it'll land on either heads of tails. It'll neva land on both, so one side'll always be hidden from the world. In this case, ye're the one always shown, and I'm the one hidden away.

Milaya: Then why don't ya show yerself?

????: Hahahahahaha! If't were **tha** easy, I woul've left this place a long time ago. However, while **ye're** constantly marching around with the body, I'm stuck righ' here!!

Milaya: …………But… why can I see ya?

????: I dunno.

* * *

Silence reigned again, when suddenly, Milaya grasped her stomach in pain.

"Wh-wh-wha's happening?!" she demanded.

"Ye're wakin' up," the caged woman said, watching.

Milaya coughed up blood.

"If I coul' help, I woul'. Problem is, I can't. Fer now. If ya eva need me help, come see me here. I ain't goin' anywheres. But if ya ask me fer help, ya either have ta be the one caged, or we gotta become one mind."

Milaya coughed again, small pieces of bone mixed with the blood.

"God…it…it hurts!!" Milaya whimpered, something rarely heard.

"I woul' help if I coul'. But think 'bout wha I said. Either there's two o' us, or there's one. Choice's yers. Ye're the one with the body."

Milaya fell forward, landing flat on her face.

"If ya want ta know… I'm called Milaya Laze Milen."

* * *

Milaya carefully opened her eyes, not at all feeling pain.

"Milaya Laze Milen…" she murmured. "Is tha me full name??"

Silence rewarded her. She looked at Delta's basket, and noticed that Delta was already up, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," she said with a solemn voice and look, getting out of the pod.

"I jus' had a weird dream."

With that, she walked out of the room, Delta following calmly.

The duo headed down the stairs, and while Delta headed for the living room, Milaya went to the basement to get a book she hadn't read. She walked past the bookshelves, eyes skimming over the titles of the books. Finally, she pulled out a book and headed to the living room. Delta was lying near the fireplace, resting peacefully, and Milaya sat down in the armchair, swinging one leg over her other, and started to read.

Silence reigned for quite some time, with just the crackling of fire disturbing the peace. Milaya lost complete track of time as her thoughts wandered off.

Delta's ears suddenly perked, and his head shot up. A low growl came from his mouth and Milaya looked at him in confusion. Delta had his teeth bared, and continued to growl.

"Delta, pipe do---" she started but was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

Milaya's head whipped toward it, and Delta jumped up, barking like mad. Milaya placed her book on the armrest, and got up. Delta followed her to the door, not stopping his barking.

Without removing the chain lock (which she had because she had been interested in it) she opened the door slightly. All she could see was a cloaked face, exposing nothing but the nose and mouth. There was a strange line on the left side of his face that ended about an inch above his chin.

"Yeah, whadaya wan'?" Milaya asked, voice cold and emotionless.

Delta growled now, having stopped barking so he could hear what they were saying.

"Milaya Laze Milen?" the man asked without answering, and Milaya felt something cold slide down her spine.

That voice was even worse than her own. But the thing that shocked her, was that he called her by her full name. And she had a feeling she'd heard that tone of voice before.

"Who asks?" she asked right back instead, no emotion read in her gemlike eyes.

The man seemed to frown, and suddenly stepped back, before kicking in the door. Milaya, having quick reactions, jumped aside to avoid getting hit by the door.

"Bloody Hell?!!?" she exclaimed in anger.

Delta started barking again, and did something he hadn't done before; he attacked the stranger now invading their house.

The man glared at the dog, and before Milaya could do anything, Delta received a kick that nearly sent him into the fireplace.

"DELTA!!!" she screamed, the first hint of pure emotion in her voice.

She growled, clenched her fists, and turned to the intruder. Delta watched, feeling his powers leave him slowly.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!!" he heard his master scream with all the might she had and he could just see her run, before his sensors gave up and started auto-repair.

* * *

When Delta came to, he looked around the room, and his eyes grew wide. Everything was scattered across the room, and a crimson liquid had dried up on the ground and on the walls. Delta jumped to his feet, and looked around again.

Milaya was nowhere to be seen, and the stranger was gone.

He barked, trying to get a reaction from his master. He listened closely.

Nothing.

Finally, he switched on his sensors and checked the ground for footprints in the chronological order. He saw his master's footsteps, running forward, then vanish, only to reappear on the other side of the room, where the coffee table lay, broken. Delta could easily guess what had happened.

It went like that for awhile, until his master's steps went up the chairs, to the bedrooms. Delta calmly walked up, not missing the smeared blood on the railing and the steps as his master must've slipped somewhere.

Delta suddenly came to the master bedroom, and hesitated. The door was knocked off its hinges, this time by a punch, easy to tell by the large dent in it. Finally, Delta swallowed, and stepped into the room, unprepared for the sight he found.

* * *

"Where's Milaya?" Anaia asked calmly of the other four warriors. "She said she'd be here. Did she change her mind?"

The girls all shrugged.

"We don't know. Zhe doez not live wit' uz anymore," Ancha said in her usual way.

"God, why's she so late?! She's always so punctual!!" Ancle said, involving something with God, as always.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Milaya strode into the room, hands in the pockets of a long trenchcoat she was wearing, which was an odd change. Her hair was up in a ponytail atop her head, and she seemed paler than usual. Delta was with her, which was normal. Anaia was about to open her mouth, but Milaya beat her to it.

"I'm late, I know I know. Had some stuff ta take care off, coul'n't wait," she muttered, but she seemed to do it on autopilot.

Strangely enough, her eyes seemed more emotionless than normal. There was no hate, no anger, no…… nothing.

"Are… are you alright, Milaya?" Kaichi asked, looking at the other girl in concern.

"Fine. I'm jus' fine. Jus'…… perfect," she muttered, and it didn't even seem to register in her own head what she said.

Anaia blinked, but then shrugged it off.

"Alright, take a seat, girls," she said, sitting down at the head of the table. The girls did.

"Okay, now girls, I want you all to pay close attention to what I'm about to tell you," Anaia said, and the girls looked at her with interested gazes, safe for Milaya. "It's been almost 6 years since the 5 of you were 'born' in a lab on the old Vegeta-sei. I want you to know, that it had been the idea of Perco to create you, but I felt in my bones he couldn't be trusted, so I gave the project to the head-scientist, Tricitrius Milen. I knew we could trust him.

However, Tricitrius had to leave on an urgent call, and the project had been postponed. Everyone who knew of the project was worried that things would go wrong one way or another. But in the end, everything worked out fine."

Four girls smiled, while Milaya said nothing and didn't move.

"Oh, and Milaya," Anaia said.

"Hmmhmmm…" Milaya hummed softly, not in the mood to talk.

"I managed to trace your full name, if you're interested."

Milaya looked up, and mumbled: "Wha? Ya mean, 'Milaya Laze Milen'? I already knew tha. Now, if ye'll excuse me," she stood up, missing the looks of shock on everyone's face, "I've got other places ta be."

With that, she and Delta left the room.

* * *

Milaya, a.k.a. Laze, walked down the halls of the newly constructed palace, heading for the exit. She had staid in this place long enough already. Her head was down and her hands were in her pockets. When the belt around her waist threatened to loosen, she quickly tied it again, feeling like she almost cut herself in half, before jamming her hands back in her pockets. She had no desire to show anyone what had happened about two months ago.

Man, am I glad I don't live in the city. People woul've heard! she thought.

****

Heard wha? Hear ya mope? a sudden, familiar voice said tauntingly, and Laze nearly stopped in her tracks, but kept up her pace.

Oh, whadaya wan'?!

Now where've I heard tha sentence before?

Laze felt something slide down her spine again at the memory.

Shuddap!! she shouted in her mind.

****

All yer mopin' ain't gonna help ya ge' any betta. Trus' me, girl.

I don't trus' ya! Ye're probably jus' tryin' ta ge' me outta the way.

A sigh rang out through her mind as she rounded a corner, before she said: **_Not at all. I'm jus' fine the way I am. Remember, I'm ye and ye're me. Ya can't do anythin' 'bout it._**

Wha does it take ta ge' ya outta my mind!?!

I'm jus' tryin' ta help. There's no motive fer wha I'm doin'. But listen. Ya can't hide under some shell fer yer whole life! If ya do tha, the world'll crush yer shell, hard, and take ya along fer the ride. Jus' bounce back ta who ya were before all o' this eva happened.

………………

Whoa! Look out!!

Before Laze knew what happened, she roughly collided with someone. It was Elvor.

****

Uh-oh… hey girl! Give me control 'til we're outta here! And hurry!!

How…

Neva mind!! I'll do't meself!!

Before Laze could protest, the switch had taken place and her alter ego now had full control over her body. Laze glared up at Elvor with a sneer of hate.

"Watch where ye're goin', bushhead!!" she hissed angrily.

Elvor looked shocked, then enraged.

"_Me_?! _You_ were the one staring at the ground!" he said angrily.

Laze gasped in shock.

"Ye're blamin' ME?!!? Ya have some nerve!!" she said.

"Well I'm surprised you have the nerve to blame me when it was your fault!!" Elvor said, pushing Laze back, nearly making her fall.

Laze quickly found her balance and growled in anger.

"Try tha again and ye're fried!!" she hissed.

Huh?? Wha are ya talkin' 'bout??

Hush 'n' watch!!

"You don't have the guts to even _try_!!" Elvor dared.

"Try me!!" Laze hissed, taking on a battle position as best as she could with the trenchcoat she was wearing.

Elvor suddenly seemed to realize what she was wearing and asked: "What's with the coat?"

Laze narrowed her eyes in anger.

"None o' yer bloody business!!" she hissed, and straightened up. "Le's go Delta," Laze said, and walked past the other hybrid.

Delta, who had been watching in confusion, blinked, before running after his master.

Elvor watched her go as well.

'Still the same bitch as ever,' he thought angrily, then stomped toward the training center to get rid of his anger.

* * *

****

Why tha no good sona--

Wha was all tha 'bout??

If ya wan' him ta be suspicious o' ya, ya shoul've told me.

But… ya act like nothin' happened!

Exactly! I'm doin' wha ye're not doin'.

Which is??

Forgettin' the past and movin' on with life.

Huh??

The past hurts, but if ya allow it ta eat at ya, it'll slowly kill ya. And besides, mopin' don't make the past change. Wha's happened, happened. It's game, set, and match. It's over. There's no way ta turn back ta wha ya've lost.

Ye're so… so… grown up!!

Ya act like it's a crime!

But… why doesn't it bother ya??

Oh, it bothers me alrigh'. I jus' don't show it.

………

Think ya can handle things again?

I… I hope so…

* * *

Within the blink of an eye, Laze found herself back in her own body. She shook her head in confusion.

'That was… freaky!' she thought, looking around.

She suddenly remembered something.

'Hmmm… I wonder how tha brat's doin'…'

* * *

"So, this monster came and took your son away??" the lavender haired girl asked.

"Yes, sadly enough, he did," an old man said with his head hanging. "Well, he wasn't really my son, but I considered him as one."

The man sat down and the group of people took some chairs to sit on, while the smaller ones of the group sat on the ground.

One of the people was a young 16-year-old girl with lavender locks and clear blue eyes. She had an innocent look, but her temper was something to be careful with. A second of them, was a boy the same age with long black hair, scars on his face, and a small floating blue cat hanging near his face. He was very shy, although it didn't show on the outside.

One of the smaller ones was a pig in an army suit. Another was a young boy with wild spiked hair and a very innocent look to him, even more so then the girl. He had a stick slung across his back and behind him, a strange, monkey-like tail wagged back and forth.

They were in the house of an old man, with his 5 children and his wife, after one of his sons got robbed from him. But like the man had said, the boy wasn't really his son.

"My husband and I found the young lad in a forest once," the man's wife explained. "He was dragging a deer toward the stream, all by himself. He couldn't have been any older than 6, 7 years. At first, he was a little hostile, but soon after, he understood we had only wanted to help."

"We took him under our wing, and he's been like a son to us ever since," the old man said with a sigh. "I can't imagine what he must be going through at the moment."

The young boy blinked, then smiled and stood up.

"We'll find him!! I promise!!" he said, placing a fist over his heart as some kind of boy scout. "We'll make that monster pay!! C'mon!! Let's go!!"

When he ran past the pig, he grabbed his arm, and dragged the poor pig outside.

"Whoa!! Hey Goku!! Wait!!" the pig called out.

The two teens looked after them, then looked at each, before running after them.

* * *

"Goku! It's suicide!!" Bulma whispered in anger, and her face showed it.

Goku had rushed off for the monster's 'house', right after he figured out where to go, and the others had been forced to follow.

Goku turned to them all and said: "I'm not letting any old monster get their hands on anyone!! You can come along and help or go back! Fine by me but I'm going!!"

Before they could protest, Goku snuck off toward the monster's hideout. Silence reigned for a while.

"Okay let's go!" Oolong said and was about to turn around, but Bulma stopped him easily.

"We're not going anywhere. We're staying right here!!" she said, and sat down Indian-style.

Yamcha groaned quietly.

"Bulma, this is ridiculous! Goku can take care of himself! Why do we have to stay?" he asked.

Bulma didn't answer, and simply waited.

* * *

Goku looked around for a moment, then ran down the hallway after making sure no one was around. The others hadn't followed him in. He hadn't expected them too. Anyway! He kept walking down the hall, searching for anything that might help him out.

After a while, he came to some kind of door, but… why were all those dents in it? It was true, there were a lot of dents in them, made from within the room behind the door, so something bad must be in there.

'Maybe it's the monster,' Goku thought.

He didn't stir for a while, until he grinned.

"I'll just ask him where he keeps that boy!!" he said, and pulled the doorknob.

The door wouldn't budge.

Goku blinked and pulled again. He then grasped the knob with both hands, jumped against the door and pulled again. Nothing. The door simply refused to order.

"Rats!!" Goku said, banging on the door with his fist.

"Shut up!!" a voice suddenly called out. "I'm trying to sleep!!"

The young boy stepped back in shock, then jumped against the door, holding himself up by some bars on a window, which he slid open.

"Who are you??" Goku asked, looking inside, and seeing a strange being sitting there.

When he looked closely, he noticed it was actually a human male. He seemed around Bulma's age, if not a little older, and had strange flame-like hair.

The boy looked over from the cot he was lying on, and suddenly jumped up.

"Who are you?!" he asked, his voice kind of hoarse. "Did my father send you!?"

"You're the guy who's been taken away by that monster?!" Goku asked, bewildered.

"That'd be me. I'm Vegeta," the boy said with a nod.

Goku grinned his trademark grin and said: "Name's Goku! I'm here to get you out!"

Vegeta looked at him a little oddly.

"The door won't open without a proper password," Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest.

In the shadows, Goku could only make out his figure, but he saw that Vegeta was very well-built. Goku knew what a password was; Bulma had explained that to him. And, if he didn't know a password, he always had his own way of opening doors.

"I've got a password! Just step back and away from the door!!" Goku said, and let himself drop to the ground.

He heard Vegeta walk in the room, and once he couldn't hear Vegeta walk, he placed his hands in front of him. His hands were shaped like a V when he placed them at his hips.

"Kaaaaaaa… Meeeeee… Haaaaaaaa… Meeeeeee…" he chanted. A bright sphere of blue energy formed at his hands, and he parted his hands to enlarge it. "HAAAAAAAAA!!!!" he screamed and hurled his hands forward.

The blast was thrown at the door, and smashed straight into it, knocking it off of its hinges and into the room with ease.

Goku staid like that for awhile, until Vegeta walked out of the room, into the light.

"How on Earth did you do that?" Vegeta asked immediately.

Goku grinned and said: "I learned it from Master Roshi! Maybe he can teach you too later!"

Vegeta blinked, and Goku noted that the guy had something odd with black, red and silver.

He wore a black shirt with a large silver and red Dragon imprinted on it, some loose black and red torn pants, dark red, almost black army boots, a heavy looking black leather jacket, spiked collars around his wrists and neck, and black leather gauntlets. He had five silver earrings in his left ear, had a silver Dragon chain dangling down his right hip, had a silver Dragon on a chain with a red ruby in its clutches around his neck. But the thing that really caught Goku's attention was…

"Hey!!! You have a tail!!!" he exclaimed, pointing at the furry appendage moving behind Vegeta.

Vegeta turned back to look at it, then turned back to Goku.

"Yeah, so??" he asked.

Goku smiled and began wagging his own tail wildly. Vegeta's jaw dropped.

"Y-y-you have one too!?"

Before Goku could answer, something roared viciously.

"Uh-oh," Vegeta mumbled.

* * *

"Two hours," Puar mumbled, staring at the hideout.

"Goku's dead," Oolong said. "Let's go."

Once again, Bulma stopped him. Yamcha gave a sigh.

"Bulma, Goku's been in there for more than two hours now," he said. "If he's not back now, he probably won't."

Bulma however, still sat there.

The teen gave a sigh, and looked up from staring at the ground, and jumped up with a squeal.

"GOKU!!!" she screamed, waving at the young boy, running out of the hideout with another boy running after him.

Goku and the other boy finally stopped when they reached the others, panting slightly.

"Whoo!!" Goku said with a grin. "What a rush!!"

Bulma wasn't listening. All she was doing was staring at the new boy who was with Goku.

'Wow! He's H-O-T!! HOT!!' she thought trying to stop smiling. 'Even more than Yamcha!! Hmmm… I wonder if he wants to be my boyfriend.'

The boy looked up at her, and blinked, before smirking at her. He gave a small wink at her, and Bulma broke into a smile.

She stepped over to him and said: "Hi! I'm Bulma! Nice to meet you!!"

She extended her hand to him, still smiling. The boy's smirk widened, and he shook her hand.

"Vegeta," he said simply, but he secretly gave her another wink.

'I'm going to like this guy!!' Bulma thought with glee.

However, someone was thinking the exact opposite. Yamcha growled softly as he watched Bulma introduce herself to the new guy.

'He could mean trouble! I have to take care of him before he hurts her!!' he thought in anger.

* * *

Somewhere, a seemingly middle-aged man stared across barren lands, covered with nothing but rocks and dust. His now long hair waved about behind him in the wind, while part of his hair still stood up like a black and red flame. There was a satisfied smirk playing across his lips as his eyes closed and he calmly moved his hair away from his eyes.

He opened his eyes calmly, staring across the barren planes again, loving the silence that reigned across this part of the planet. He held one hand to his chin, and the other on his elbow, the self-satisfied smirk still on his face.

"Hmmm… this place is missing something…" he murmured thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

Then he smirked and raised both hands, eyes glowing a blood red color.

Rumbling occurred as the ground suddenly tore open and dark black shadows shot out furiously, forming the thing he had in mind. Towers with razor sharp roofs shot through the earth, and the entire structure rose up above the ground.

Finally, the structure was complete, and he looked up at the enormous castle standing before him. He waved a hand across, and dark black trees, missing their leaves, shot out from the ground, metal gates formed, and thick, black clouds formed over the entire scene, swirling around calmly. Behind him, a thick forest burst from the ground, the thick trees preventing anyone from coming near the structure.

He chuckled softly, and finally burst out in maniacal laughter.

* * *

Okay, I decided to keep all chapters in a story about equal length. So that's why this chapter took some time. At first, I had wondered if I had to put that scene with Vegeta in it or not, but I asked myself 'why not?' and couldn't find a reason.

Anyway.

Laze has been through much, will she be able to go on?

Who was that man that came to Laze's house in the first place?

I'm the only one who knows, so if you want to know, please review.

…

…!!!!

Speaking of reviews! I didn't get much, but I'll answer them anyhow!

Reviews

Ciria: _I just finished reading the latest chap of Riding, and now this... I have very big believes of this!_

Smiles I like pointed ears :) Is this Elvor the father of that Elvor in the other story, or the same? If his the father that would mean that Vegeta and Elvor (from the other story) are related.. And so it would be in the other way too...

I loved the part about Vegeta seeing the look in his uncles eyes :)

Oh, poor lil' Vegeta...

It's over? Yes... I read a great part without writing a thing... Weird... But anyways, I liked this chap, please update soon again -

No, they're not the same, and in RWTD, Elvor's father's named Vazo. But in a way, they _are_ related. Just wait and see! You'll get it! Thanks about the comment. Well, in the original version, Milaya was supposed to have knocked him out, but I removed that part from the story. Updating with this story won't go as fast, seeing as the chapters are all going to be pretty long, but I'll do my best!

samicat: _I don't know what your talking about but I'll get it as the story goes on.-samicat_

I'm sure of it.


	3. Discoveries

****

Chapter 3: Discoveries

Two women, a black haired one and a blue haired one, looked up at the large stadium, in which their friends had first battled each other years ago. The stadium was being filled with spectators from all around the world, who came year after year, just to watch the fights. Others simply watched on TV, but they always came to the stadium when their friends fought, wanting to know who was the best.

However, right now, none of their friends were present.

"Hmmm…" the blue haired woman hummed.

"We're first," the black haired woman said, then broke into a wide smile. "Look!!"

She pointed toward a few people heading their way.

One of them was a bald old man with a beard, and wearing sunglasses, using a cane to walk. Another was a small pig, and another was a floating blue cat.

"Bulma!! Lunch!!" the cat shouted, and flew over.

"Puar!!" Bulma exclaimed as the kitten hugged her lightly. "How's it going?" she asked.

Puar smiled and said: "Fine, but Yamcha's away a lot."

Bulma didn't even bother with it.

Lunch smiled and asked: "Where's everyone else?"

The old man shrugged, and said: "Beats me. They all went out and started training. I just hope they'll be on time."

Someone suddenly cleared his throat, and the gang looked over. Bulma broke out into a wide grin.

Roshi looked up, and said, squinting: "Have we met? You look awfully familiar."

The man standing there quirked an eyebrow, before rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Knock it off, old man. You know damn well who I am," the flame haired man said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Oolong looked a little suspicious, and was about to open his mouth, but Bulma beat him to it.

"Vegeta! Wow! You're a dish!!" she said, still smiling.

Vegeta smirked and said: "And your hair turned blue."

Everyone laughed lightly at that, even Bulma.

"What's so funny??" a man's voice asked, making everyone look over.

Now there was someone they didn't recognize right away. The guy wore the strangest clothes they'd ever seen, and had a turban on his head. The guy was nearly as tall as Vegeta, yet not quite there, and his eyes were pitch black.

"Who are you??" Lunch asked, blinking her light brown eyes at him.

The man didn't answer right away, and instead turned to Roshi.

"Uh… Master Roshi, did you shrink??" he asked, making Roshi blink behind his sunglasses.

Vegeta studied him more carefully, and suddenly, his eyes widened.

"What the?! Goku?!!?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Goku?!!?" the others also cried out.

"No way!!" Oolong exclaimed.

The man blinked and asked: "Who else would I be?"

He suddenly looked at the turban on his head and grinned.

"Oh! I see!" he said, and unwound the thing from his head, releasing the thick mass of spiked black hair. "That better?"

Everyone smiled broadly.

"Wow! Goku, you grew up!!" Bulma said with a smile.

Goku grinned but then asked: "Bulma, are you sick? There's something red on your mouth."

Bulma frowned.

"That's lipstick, Goku!" she said calmly, yet slightly angered.

"Hey everyone!!" a new voice called out, and the gang looked over, smiling at the familiar faces.

A short, bald monk named Krillin, a scar-faced warrior named Yamcha, a bald triclops named Tien, and a small little emperor named Chiaot-Zu.

"How's it going everyone?!" Yamcha exclaimed with a grin.

Bulma had stopped falling for him quite some time ago, but she remained his friend. Still, Yamcha wasn't one to give up. However, with Vegeta here, Bulma felt safe enough.

Vegeta was about to retort, when his gaze suddenly shifted toward the sky, along with that of Goku. Soon after, the others looked up as well, eyes looking at something they couldn't see yet. Before they knew what hit them, something landed in front of them. Or rather, someone.

However, this guy had a pure green skin, wore a purple gi, orange boots, a white cape, and a white and purple turban on his head. He also had slanted eyes and sharply pointed ears. Everyone shook in fear, safe for Goku and Vegeta, who both stood, silent. Vegeta finally smirked, and Goku smiled.

"So, you came," Goku said.

The mysterious figure smirked coldly, and headed into the stadium, calmly striding past them.

"Wh-who was that!?" Tien asked, almost afraid to know. "Was that……Piccolo!?" he asked Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at him with a smirk.

"Sort of."

"You guys know him?" Krillin asked.

Goku turned and grinned.

"Nope!!" he said.

* * *

Vegeta sat down, pondering. He'd changed into his own gi some time ago. He still wore his Dragon amulets, for good luck, but unlike Goku, Krillin and Yamcha, his gi was black and red instead of traditional orange and blue. However, his thoughts went further away from the present, as he sat, thinking about the last dream he'd had.

_

* * *

_

"Bloody bastard," a golden haired female muttered after some kind of strange lizard had left the room.

Behind her, stood four other girls. All girls were about 17, 18.

"How high was the guy's powerlevel?" a spiked, redheaded man asked.

The golden haired girl was the one to respond.

"The guy has the ability ta transform, I coul' tell. 'Round a million or higher," she said.

Vegeta felt himself gulp, and he tightly clutched a lady's hand. The lady had curly black hair and a gentle gaze. She held his hand calmly, running her smooth thumb over the back of his hand. She looked at him with a look that told him everything would be alright.

"No good…" the redheaded male mumbled rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "If his powerlevel's that high, he could blow this entire planet to smithereens."

"Then we should all be ready to evacuate if the time comes," the lady said.

"When."

Everyone turned to stare at the golden haired girl, who had her arms crossed, her eyes unreadable.

"Excuse me?" the lady asked.

"Someday, he'll blow this planet up, maybe not taday, maybe not tamorrow, but he will."

* * *

He couldn't make out what those dreams meant. He didn't have a clue.

After awhile, Vegeta got up from his seat, and walked toward the arena. The fights were about to start anyway.

* * *

Vegeta cracked his knuckles as Goku walked up onto the arena. The first rounds had ended with Goku, Vegeta, some guy named Shen, and the green skinned man called DemonJr going to the 2nd round. Goku had faced off against Chichi, which he didn't learn until after the fight. Vegeta had faced off with Tien, who had proved to be quite the nuisance with his new Multi-Form technique. Shen had somehow managed to beat Yamcha, without even breaking a sweat. DemonJr had easily defeated Krillin, which had been a shocker.

Right now, Goku and Vegeta stood face-to-face, ready to fight. Finally, Goku fired a shot of chi, but Vegeta jumped up to avoid. Goku jumped aside to avoid a blast from Vegeta, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the kick aimed at his head, sending him away. But Goku was up before anyone knew it.

While they fought though, they were secretly talking about who was supposed to go through to the final round.

"You or me?" Goku asked quietly.

Vegeta dodged a kick and said: "I'm not sure. Piccolo's probably going to be the winner. Either that, or Kami has something up his sleeve."

Goku nodded and blocked a jab before lunging out with another kick.

"That's what he came here fo--WHOA!!" Goku yelped as he was swung around by his leg, and then released.

Goku stopped just at the edge and shot back at Vegeta.

"But what is Kami planning then?" Vegeta asked, blocking the next flurry of punches.

"Remember what Roshi used once?" Goku asked, continuing to attack Vegeta, before Vegeta finally fought back and made Goku block.

"What? That move that he put his enemy in a bottle but died?" Vegeta asked, to which Goku nodded.

"He's probably going to do that, seeing as he's immune to the after effect."

Vegeta was silent for awhile, while he kept fighting. The duo continued battling, and everyone watched in fascination. Vegeta finally narrowed his eyes.

"You go," he said, and lunged out again, but Goku dodged.

Goku nodded, and quickly managed to knee Vegeta in his stomach, before hurling him out of ring.

Vegeta shook his head, but walked off without even complaining.

* * *

The battle had been long and hard, and finally, Piccolo was out of ring, and Goku was down on the ground, bruised and beaten up, but still conscious, but the stadium had been destroyed.

"Mr. Referee, is Piccolo out of ring?" Goku asked the referee.

The blond man blinked, and then said: "Uh, yeah. Goku's this year's world-champion!!"

Goku was panting, trying to rise again, but he couldn't. Vegeta shook his head softly, then turned to Yajerobe.

"Hey, do you still have a Senzu bean?" he asked.

Yajerobe looked at Vegeta for a moment, then tossed him a Senzu.

Vegeta then walked over and popped the bean in Goku's mouth easily. Goku knew what it was and swallowed the bean after chewing calmly. A wide grin then spread across his face, and he jumped up into the sky with a loud whoop.

"WHOOO!!! I'M WORLD-CHAMPION!!!" he screamed.

Everyone who had never seen a Senzu bean work before sweatdropped.

"He was… beat up…" Chichi said, eyes wide.

"But… now he's okay??" Krillin asked as Goku came down.

"You didn't notice when you ate it?" Yajerobe asked.

Everyone was so busy with the Senzu bean, that no one noticed the green skinned Kami walk over to the unconscious Piccolo. Vegeta was the first to notice, and gasped in horror.

"STOP!!!" he screamed, and zanzokened to right in-between Kami and Piccolo. "What are you doing!?" Vegeta demanded of Kami as everyone looked over in shock.

Kami didn't flinch, and just said: "Piccolo has to die. We can't take any chances."

Vegeta didn't move, didn't even see the right in Kami's explanation.

"Kami, if Piccolo dies, you die as well," he said.

"Shenlon will only revive me," Kami said calmly.

Vegeta's eyes widened a little, then narrowed.

"Since when do you lie?" he asked, making Kami gasp.

"What??"

"Don't you remember, Kami? You created Shenlon, so if you die, he dies too."

The green skinned God was defeated with that. Vegeta was telling the truth, he knew, but Piccolo had to be taken care off. What to do?

* * *

"I REFUSE!!!" a voice screamed and a fist rammed against the table.

Frieza raised an eyebrow curiously, studying the blue-skinned man before him. Stark white hair framed the seemingly young face, and two different colored eyes glared down at the smaller alien. Orange and green clashed with pure red as the man exposed his teeth in anger, his body trembling in pure fury, long tail whooshing about behind him. The armor he wore was more for decoration and dignity than it was for protection, because it showed almost half of his pale blue flesh.

"I don't think that's wise to do," Frieza said calmly.

The man growled, and hissed: "It might not be wise, but I am NOT doing this!!"

Frieza gave a sad sigh. The guy had always been the rebellion of the family.

"Father's not going to be pleased," Frieza said, eyes closed.

"Fuck him!!" the man suddenly said, and Frieza glared at him.

"What?!?!"

"You heard me, _brother_!!! FUCK HIM!!! IT'S ABOUT THE ONLY THING YOU'RE GOOD AT!!!! NOW GET OUT!!!" he screamed, pointing at the door to his office.

Frieza was about to retort, but the other man formed a strange energy at his right hand, which was covered with a pure white gauntlet.

"**_GET OUT!!! NOW!!!_**" he screamed, and Frieza ran out of the room hurriedly.

The man slumped into his chair after having dispatched of the energy, still pissed off beyond believe.

"That went well," a familiar voice said.

He turned to face the redheaded demi-Saiyan standing there. He turned to the door again.

"_Too_ well," he said. "Zero, was I a fool just a moment ago?"

The redhead stared, wide-eyed, and said: "No! Not at all!! It takes guts to refuse King Cold and Frieza! Even if you are Cold's son!!"

The man wasn't convinced, but he couldn't help it. Something was up. He could feel it in his bones. He wasn't really sure what it was, but he knew it wasn't good. He cupped his own face in his right hand and leaned on his elbow, staring at nothing while his other arm lay on the desk. What was he going to do? What in the Gods' name was he going to do?

He didn't know. He seriously didn't know.

.

"Holy Cosmos!!" Elvor hissed, and continued to read some information from a screen. "That barrier around the planet also slows time. How the Hell is that possible?"

Norak, who was with Elvor at the moment, had also read it, and said: "No idea, but maybe I can change it so tha time goes on its natural speed again."

Elvor nodded and said: "You do that."

He got up from the chair and allowed Norak to sit down. Norak began to furiously type away with speeds unimaginable, as Elvor stood in a corner, where he took a swig of the drink he'd poured himself some time ago. It burned viciously on his tongue, and he coughed a little, before silently drinking it up.

The liquor was poured down his throat, and nearly burned his esophagus, but Elvor paid no attention to it. You could say that it was part of his training, because he'd done this since he was a kid, trying to make his throat get used to the strong liquid. It didn't seem to help as the liquor still burned a hole in his stomach whenever he drank it. Being the stubborn fool he is however, Elvor continued drinking the strong drink, not bothering with all the warnings thrown at him left and right.

Even 'Ms. Bitchiness' herself had told him it could be bad for him, only she said it with some kind of insult hurled his way. That girl could really rile him up, and sometimes she didn't even try. Laze was really easy to anger, but so was Elvor, and mixing those two was _not_ good for the surrounding area or Saiyans who might be watching them. They had already fought each other _physically_ multiple times, and every time, it ended in a tie. It seemed like it was just impossible for the fight to have a match that also had a winner.

However, for the past few weeks, Laze had started to come around a little less frequently, and people had started worrying that Elvor was threatening her until she was too afraid to get near him. But everyone who knew him, or Laze, knew that wasn't the case. Laze had faced death multiple times on different planets before, and never even flinched or paled at it. Just… laughed.

Cold and heartless. Those were the only words that could describe it. Laze was just… scary sometimes. If someone threatened more than him, it would be Laze.

"If ya wanna keep tha throat o' yers fer longer than a few more months, I suggest ya quit drinkin', bushhead," a familiar voice said.

Elvor sighed and closed his eyes.

'Speak of the devil,' he thought.

"Piss off, Laze," he muttered simply.

A cold chuckle was his response, and he looked at her angrily.

"Oh, so now it's a crime ta try ta help?" Laze asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

She was dressed in some loose trousers, and a tight shirt that clung tightly to every curve of her chest. On her feet were a pair of sneakers, and she wore a pair of normal white gauntlets, which were nearly the same color as the girl's skin. Laze had her hair tied up in a tight ponytail atop her head, which she seemed to like best.

"Fine, then next time, I won't help ya."

Norak turned around, and looked at Laze for awhile, then asked: "Did ya throw up or somethin'? Yer face's a lil' green."

Laze turned to him with anger on her face, but snorted and turned away from him, eyes closed. Elvor studied her closely, and noticed that Laze indeed looked a little ill.

"Don't bother. I jus' ate somethin' tha didn't agree with me," she said, opened her eyes and left the room to head to the training rooms.

Elvor snorted when she was out of hearing range, and took another swig of his drink.

"Sis's pregnant," Norak suddenly said, making Elvor spit out the liquid he had in his mouth.

"Excuse me?!" he asked the scientist.

Norak looked at Elvor and said: "She's been throwin' up every mornin' and night fer the past few weeks. I noticed some time ago, and tha's a clear sign tha a person's pregnant."

Elvor was staring at Norak, before he poured the remainder of his drink down his throat, mentally wincing at the burning sensation in his throat, and stared at Norak again.

"Any idea whose it could be?" Elvor asked, but Norak shook his head.

"Nope. I know lil' 'bout sis. So I've no idea who she's been goin' with," he said, turning back to the screen and keyboard in front of him.

Elvor was now leaning against the wall for a little support, his brain working overtime. If Laze really _was_ pregnant, which Elvor didn't doubt at the moment, who the Hell was the kid's father?? Sure, there were a lot of guys who tried to win Laze's affections, but the girl never even spared them a second glance. She called them a bunch of 'prostitutes'. Whatever _that_ was. Laze constantly talked with words that most Saiyans had never heard of before, and it confused them to no end, but Laze never explained. She just rolled her eyes and walked off.

Elvor gave a sigh, put his mug down, and headed for the training rooms. He needed some exercise anyway. Seeing as it was night, there weren't many people around, so it was a quiet trip. It gave him the time to think about everything. He wondered about how Laze's child would be. Would he/she be a real asshole/bitch, or would he/she be different? He had no idea.

When he suddenly heard music coming from up ahead, he looked up. Light was coming from one of the main training rooms, and the music was coming from inside. Elvor blinked, twice, then walked over. The door had been left open, so he looked inside.

* * *

Laze wiped the sweat from her forehead as the music took a calm pace, then continued punching, kicking and flipping on the beat of the music, moving with catlike elegance. The best way for her to focus on training, was to use music to stimulate her moves. Because there was the kind of music that was meant for stuff like that. Only the music she chose was more violent, and banged through her head wildly.

Her shirt was drenched, but it didn't bother her at all. Her body followed the beat of the music, not missing a single step. She even swung out her tail at invisible enemies every now and then. The music pounded through the room, lyrics surging through her head, but meaning nothing to her.

"_Is she really_

Telling lies again?

Doesn't she realize

She's in danger?

.

EEEEEEEEYOW!!

.

Is she not right?

Is she insane?

Will she now

Run for her life in the battle that ends this day?

.

Is she not right?

Is she insane?

Will she now

Run for her life now that she lied to me?!

.

The little bitch she went and she told a lie!

And now she'll never tell another lie!!

The little bitch she went and she told a lie!!!

NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!!!!!"

And silence as Laze stopped in a crouch, the music having reached the final peak and stopping with deathly silence. It had also been her favorite song she'd heard so far. She always kept this one for last, so right now, silence reigned for a moment as Laze sat there, trying to regain her breath, eyes closed lightly. Her sharpening ears perked up at the sound of clapping, and she whirled her head in that direction, eyes opening instantly.

"Bushhead," she muttered, loud enough for him to hear as she rose to her feet.

Elvor smirked a little, but didn't explode in anger this time.

Instead, he said: "Nice moves."

Laze blinked at him, one delicate gold eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Wha game're ya playin' at?" she said.

Elvor didn't flinch, just said: "What? Now it's a crime to compliment someone on their actions?"

Laze stared, eyes a little wider than usual as Elvor used what she had said earlier, only altered.

She frowned angrily.

"If tha's all ya came ta do, I suggest ya leave before I feel like fightin' somethin' tha can scream," she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest, tilting her head back to look down her sharp nose at him.

She might not be taller than him, but she sometimes made him feel that he was the smaller one of the two. Not like he'd ever admit it though.

"Never knew you were a music lover," Elvor suddenly said, catching Laze a little off guard.

She scoffed and said: "There's a lot ye don't know 'bout me."

Elvor looked at the stereo Laze had brought and asked: "What kind of music do you listen to anyway?"

Laze smirked and said: "Turn it on, if ya _really_ wanna know. I'm not plannin' on leavin' anytime soon."

Elvor shrugged and pressed 'play'.

Instantly, music started playing, and Elvor took a startled step back. Laze had already started to move on the music, her face a mask of indifference.

"_Scum of the earth!_

COME ON!!!"

Elvor watched in fascination as Laze fought to the beat of the music, knowing the notes, the beat, and whenever she had to stop or move. The music pounded through the room with loud banging, and punches and kicks were sent flying everywhere.

"_Yeah!_

Run and kill

Destroy the will

A hero that doesn't exist

Yeah!

Smoking gun

Well I am the one

A bullet hole

In your fist

Yeah!!"

The beat suddenly picked up pace, startling him a little.

"_Hey! I'm breathing!_

Hey! I'm bleeding!

Hey! I'm screaming!

Scum of the earth!

Come on!!!

.

Hey! I'm breathing!

Hey! I'm bleeding!

Hey! I'm screaming!

Scum of the earth!

COME ON!!!"

Laze let out a scream and continued to fight, fight things only she could see. Elvor smiled, and tapped his foot calmly to the beat, which was actually quite easy.

* * *

It was four in the morning when Laze found herself at her 'house', but it didn't really bother her. Delta was sleeping in the armchair near the fireplace, and Laze simply watched for a moment, before heading upstairs to her room.

Once in the room, she sat down in her pod, but didn't go to sleep. She stared across the room with a sigh. Her room was rather empty, but there wasn't much she needed.

****

This place's D-U-L-L!!! DULL!!!

Oh, ye still here too?

Bloody Hell I am!! And ye neva took the time ta change this bloody room!!

Well, wha'm I s'posed ta do?

Decorate it a lil'!! Paint it fer all I care!! As long as I don't have ta look at these bare walls 'gain!!

I ge' the feelin' ya don't like it.

ARGH!!!

Silence reigned for awhile, and Laze simply stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. After some time, Laze fell asleep calmly.

* * *

Elvor sat on a chair, a lit cigarette between his first two fingers. He was leaning back on the chair, feet on the table he was seated at. The chair was poised on two out of four legs, and Elvor was lost in thought, not even realizing that the chair could easily topple over, taking him with it. Smoke lightly trailed upward, before Elvor brought the small cylinder to his mouth and taking a long drag, before exhaling the smoke calmly, watching the smoke billow about.

This was something that Saiyans had taken over from Earth, but they had altered it in a way so that it didn't harm their health in any way. In truth, those of the Saiyans were actually _improving_ their health. However, Saiyans only smoked if they had to think deeply about something, or if they were really down about something. Neither happened very much, so you hardly saw Saiyans smoke. For most Saiyans, it was also considered as a 'one-time-thing'.

Not for this Saiyan.

He took another drag, and sighed softly. He was having _that_ feeling again, and he had a feeling something was going to go horribly wrong one of these days. Maybe it had something to do with that barrier around them. Norak had managed to alter it, but now their speed of time was going faster. They had to do something about that. Tricitrius and Norak were already working on it, but it would take some time.

Irritated, he butted out his cigarette, and placed his arms behind his head, thinking things over again and again.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Elvor fell to the ground with a yelp. Elvor cursed in a few languages he knew, and got up to answer. Another thing they had copied from other planets. Other planets within the treaty of Vegeta-sei always gave them some technology they had never heard from before, or something else they didn't have.

"Elvor Greadon," he mumbled once he held the contraption to his ear.

He heard nothing for awhile.

"Hello?" he asked.

No response. He shrugged and hung up.

'That was weird,' he thought, and pulled the chair that he'd been seated on back to its feet.

He wondered who had tried to call him, but dismissed it.

When the phone rang again, Elvor turned to it in confusion, before picking it up.

"Hello?" he asked calmly, trying to contain his anger.

This time, he _did_ hear something. But he didn't like it. A low chuckle was heard on the other side of the line, and Elvor felt his blood freeze on impulse. Something was wrong! Horribly wrong!!

"Do you honestly think she'll be safe?" a blood-freezing voice said, iced over with pure fury.

Elvor didn't like where this was going.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?!" he demanded. "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"Do you honestly think you can protect her?" the voice continued, ignoring Elvor's questions.

"Who are you talking about?!" Elvor hissed, anger showing.

Another cold chuckle.

"You'd better watch your back. Revenge will be MINE!!!"

The guy hung up.

* * *

****

'Ey!! Wake up!! WAKE UP!!!

Ugh… I'm too tired… 5 more minutes…

Shit!! ……… Fine!! I'll do this meself!!

* * *

The girl's eyes snapped open and she hurriedly pushed open the pod.

"Delta!!" she shouted, and the dog looked up in surprise from his basket.

"Company!!" Laze said, and stormed down the stairs.

Delta was down with her within a second.

Her eyes instantly went to the figure sitting lazily in the armchair near the burning fire. Laze could've sworn she extinguished it the night before. Her brows knitted down neatly, and she growled in anger. Delta did too, but the person didn't move.

"You're pretty fast, aren't you?" the man asked smoothly.

Laze blinked. This wasn't the same guy as last time. She could tell by his voice.

"Who're ya and whadaya wan'!?" she demanded angrily.

Delta staid at his master's side, ready to protect her at all means as the man stood up and faced them. Instinctively, Laze got into a fighting stance, not planning on being caught off guard in any way.

"There is nothing that I want from you. I just want to help."

Laze and Delta looked at him oddly.

"Help… me??" Laze repeated, not at all knowing if he was telling the truth.

The man nodded. Delta barked, as if saying he wasn't fooled.

"Delta!! Down boy!!" Laze hissed.

"Help me with wha?" she asked the man. "And wha guarantee do I have tha ya won't kill me?!"

The man reached behind him, and pulled out a weapon she had never seen before. Before Delta or Laze could respond though, he tossed the weapon at her feet. Laze stared at it, wide-eyed, before looking up.

On Earth- and Chikano-sei, it was traditional for people to throw their weapons at their enemies' feet if they surrendered completely. And this guy also raised his hands calmly, his face a mask of indifference.

"That enough?" he asked, and she heard the slight teasing in it.

Laze was still hesitating, and she stared into the guy's eyes long and hard, before she dropped her fighting stance and straightened up.

"Put yer hands down already," she said.

He did so.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and asked: "Wha is't tha ya wanted ta help me with?"

* * *

Zero shut the book and placed it back on the shelf. His race had been terminated, by none other than Frieza, whom he had served for some time, until he got transferred to a different part of the galaxy. He was very glad of that. However, he'd been born on a different planet, and knew little, up to nothing about his home planet or his race. He was trying to find _something_ in the library, but all books said the same. Every single one.

Cold, murderous, heartless monsters.

But Zero didn't believe that. When he had woken up on the planet, he had been told by an implanted voice in the ship that he was supposed to _protect_ the planet. He had failed in that.

Frieza destroyed the planet, and took him into custody. He had been forced to obey Frieza's commands, but Zero was very stubborn, and refused to kill anyone. So he told others to take care of it.

Zero was a strange demi-Saiyan though, because his eyes were a pure gray, and his hair was dark red. He was a rare Saiyan, because he had been told gray eyes weren't very common amongst Saiyans. He'd seen two other Saiyans before, and both had black hair and the same color eyes. Well… one of them had hair at least. The other was bald. Their names were… Raditz and Nappa, if he wasn't mistaking. It had been so long, he'd almost forgotten.

Then again, that's what he'd been trying to do. Those two weren't the nicest guys in the universe, and he had been glad to get away from those bozos.

Anyway, Zero was searching for information about his race, but he wasn't having much luck at that. All he _did_ know, was that it would be rather hard for him to find a mate. That much had been clear to him since he'd grown up and reached adulthood. He felt in his bones that he had to find a mate in life, one he could spend his whole life with, and raise a family with. He knew that was close to impossible though. If she had to be a Saiyan, he was in deep shit.

All people on the planet he was on were humanoid, and looked a little like him, hadn't it been for their skin color, which was a pale greenish tint and their large tails. Girls had tried to gain his attention, but he never saw the girl he wanted in them. They just… missed something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it was important to him. Very important.

"Damn," he cursed when he once again stumbled upon the same words describing the Saiyan-race. "There's got to be SOMETHING in here with some information about---WHOA!!!"

The reason for the last exclamation was because the ladder he'd been standing on toppled over and he fell along with it. He tried to grasp the wall, but only succeeded in pulling out a book.

He crashed onto the ground, not breaking anything thanks to the Saiyan blood running through his veins, but he did get a nosebleed from the book that had fallen on his face after he'd accidentally pulled it from the shelf. Zero growled in anger, removing the blood from his nose as he sat up.

"Fuck!!" he cursed, and was about to throw the book away, when he noticed something on the cover.

The title was plain and simple.

Saiyan history of the last 10.000.000 years Edited Version.

He was left staring at the cover, before he flipped a few pages, staring at pictures of humanoid creatures with a clear skin seemingly made out of marble, and hair and eyes of every color imaginable. Most of them were drawn while fighting against monsters, but others were drawn amongst other races and cultures, and where they were accepted.

Zero started reading, and he accepted what he read. He knew this was the truth. The truth he'd been searching for. He continued flipping through the pages, until he reached one of the most recent drawings.

His heart instantly sped up as he gazed at the drawing. It was so lifelike, that he could've sworn it was a photograph instead of a drawing. Dazed, he could only stare at the Saiyan's long mane, cascading down her back like a waterfall of sunlight, only much brighter, staring at something he couldn't comprehend with eyes like a pair of sparkling gems, dressed in a Saiyan armor, ready to face battle. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever witnessed in his entire life.

He looked around, and once he was sure no one was around, sneaked out of the library, carrying the book with him.

* * *

Laze was tinkering away with the machine, her face concentrated on the task at hand. She didn't even bother the man who was watching everything she did to make sure she didn't make any mistakes. Laze knew what she was doing though, and not once did she make a mistake. Delta helped his master as best as he could by handing her tools or simply holding a piece of metal or machinery in place. The only words coming from her mouth were tool-requests to Delta. Other than that, and the tinkering of metal, there was silence.

Her gentle fingers carefully twisted two wires together, before attaching them with two previously twisted wires, making electricity sparkle slightly. The spark was reflected in her eyes, as she put them down and soldered them together, being ever so careful not to burn herself.

Once that was finished, she placed the wires in the back, finally satisfied, and closed the small hatch, before using bolts to shut it.

"Done," she said, getting up, along with the strange man.

Delta barked in confirmation.

She looked at the man from the corner of her eyes and said: "Try anythin' and I'll find a way ta personally kill ya. Got tha?"

The man closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes," he finally answered.

"Good," Laze said, turning her attention to the machine again.

Laze took a long breath, and sighed through her nose.

"Le's ge' this over with."

* * *

Blood… it… it's… red… flowing…

It was… everywhere…

Pain… stabbing… pain…

Hands… covered… sticky… with blood…

Blood slipped… through… through her fingers…

But she… she couldn't care…

She… she looked up… looked up at… at me…

I… I can hardly… hardly move as… as she draws near…

Her hands… hands curl at the fingers… making them… look like…

Claws… ready… to rip… my skin a… apart…

Can't… can't make out… make out a… a face…

Don't… don't know who… who I'm… looking at…

Mind's… a jumble… can't… can't even… form a single… single blast…

Light… light appears in… in her… her hand… between… her nails…

A… a dark… dark light… something… alive…

It… it squirms… but I can't… can't find… fright…

Why? … Why am I… not afraid…

Her… hand… pulls back…

I… I stare… stare in orbs… like gems…

She… she stares… stares back…

I… feel my… my mouth… moving… but… can't hear…

Her… her eyes widen… her jaw… drops…

What… whatever I… I said… shocked her…

My mouth… moves a… again… but still… can't… hear…

I… can see… her… her eyes… spark… at… at the corners…

She… she lets out… lets out a cry… and… and throws the… light away…

I… hear… a bang… so… I'm… not… not deaf…

She… drops… near me… and… picks… picks me up… softly…

She… didn't mean it… I know that… it was… her job…

I utter… one more… sentence… before I… leave her… alone…

I'm sorry…

* * *

The redhead gave a strangled cry as he woke up. He looked around. He'd fallen asleep on his desk. He cursed at himself, then got up. He gave a yawn and headed for the shower. He needed one. Badly.

* * *

He stood in the center of the room, holding a sword in both hands, holding the blade close to his face, staring straight ahead, emerald green eyes focused on movement from any side and unblinking, sharply pointed ears perked to pick up any sound.

Movement and sound behind him, and before anyone could blink, the training bot had lost its "head". The other training bots took that moment to attack, but he zanzokened and took down bot after bot with a simple slash of his blade.

After quite some training, Elvor finally stopped taking his anger out on the poor training bots. All bots were spread across the room in nothing but small pieces of metal. Elvor looked around the room, seated on the ground in a crouch, grasping his sword in his hand. Finally, he got up, sheathed his blade, and headed out of the training room.

BANG!!

"OOF!!"

"AYA!!"

Elvor had run straight into Laze, and he wasn't all that happy about it, and neither was Laze.

"WHY DON'T YOU/YA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE/YE'RE GOING/GOIN' YOU/YA BITCH/ASSHOLE!!!" the duo screamed at each other, and stormed off.

For a reason that no one could explain, those two never managed to get along. They were always arguing, fighting, and biting each other's head off (or at least trying to). So it was quite easy to say that they didn't like each other, but no one was quite sure of the reason. The scene in the training rooms had been forgotten by the looks of it, because they never mentioned it again, not even during their fights. It was like that night had never happened.

Laze began to show herself less and less frequently in the palace, until she stopped coming altogether. Strangely enough, even though Laze was a bitch to everyone, people were starting to miss her. Elvor didn't. He liked the peace and quiet, and enjoyed it while it lasted.

And besides, who'd miss her when she would die?

Not him, that's for sure.

* * *

****

It's been almost a year now…

Laze sighed as the water cascaded down her worn out body.

Ye're still here?

Well DUHH!! O' course I am! Don't ask stupid questions, alrigh'?

Why won't ya jus' leave?

'Cause I can't! And ye're bleedin'.

Laze blinked and stared down in confusion, watching the red mix with the water. She huffed and stared up at the ceiling, allowing the water to spray on her neck.

Don't care.

Oi. Ye're pissed off.

Ya think?

Look, I know ye're pissed, but remember wha I said?

'Ferget the past 'n' go on with the present', I know, I know.

Then, STOP YER BLOODY MOPIN'!!!!

Laze winced. Her mind could be pretty loud sometimes.

* * *

Took some time, but I'm finally done. Didn't get many reviews, but I'm gonna continue anyway! So bleh!! [sticks out tongue to everyone who turned this story down]

Hope you all liked it!

Alrighdy!! Let's answer that review I got!

Reviews:

SaiyanGal: _I'm rather impressed and releived to be able to answer some of my own unanswered questions. Thank you for enlightening me Milaya!_

Hey! No prob! :)


	4. Return

****

**_Chapter 4: Return_**

"Eneii… I need to talk to you for a second," Elvor said calmly, and the blonde blinked in confusion, before following him to a more private room.

"What's wrong, Elvor?" she asked kindly, noting that Elvor leaned against a desk.

"Just a question, but," Elvor started, then gave a sigh, "how well do you know the Milen family?"

Eneii blinked, and asked: "Why in heaven's name would you want to know that?"

"Call it curiosity," Elvor said with a shrug.

"Oh. Well, I only know Azanka and Anja, and I don't even know half about them. What can I say? That family's a mystery!"

Elvor gave a sigh, and nodded.

"Thank you," he said calmly.

Eneii smiled, and was about to leave, but she changed her mind and turned to Elvor.

"Hey, Elvor?"

Elvor looked up at her, showing her he was listening.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

Elvor blinked in confusion, then shrugged with a smile and said: "Sure."

Eneii smiled brightly and left the room.

* * *

"Miss Laze," a voice said timidly, and Laze turned toward the middle-aged looking man standing in the doorway. 

The man had pitch-black hair that was spiked at the front, and silky at the back, which was tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were a piercing sapphire blue, but they spoke of several different emotions. He wore some loose pants, and a white shirt with some easy boots on his feet.

"Whadaya wan'!?" Laze hissed, and Delta growled angrily. "Delta! Down!!"

The man gulped at the sight of the dog, and turned to the woman in the room.

"I finished training, Miss Laze," he said softly, standing as tall as he could.

Laze snorted.

"Good. Head downstairs, and I'll be there in a sec," she hissed.

"Yes ma'am," the man said with a nod.

Once he had left, Laze growled and turned back to what she had been working on. She painted the last part of the demon she had been working on, and smirked.

"Well Delta," she said, "tha okay?"

Delta smiled and barked an affirmative.

****

Whoa!! Nice!!

Laze scoffed at her work, still smirking, before wiping it off and heading downstairs, wiping her hands clean of the remaining paint on a rag.

"Delta! C'mon boy!" she called out, and Delta sauntered down the stairs after her.

* * *

They ate in silence, Laze because she didn't feel like talking, and the man because he was too afraid to. Delta simply ate beside Laze, who was leaning against the counter, not feeling like sitting down. One leg was crossed across her other, and she calmly used the chopsticks she had in her hand to eat the rice she had prepared a little earlier, a dish she had picked up from Chikano-sei when she'd been there. But one thing about Laze was, when she ate, it was most likely with her eyes closed, and she almost seemed… peaceful when she did. 

Almost.

Silence reigned for what felt like an eternity, until Laze finally spoke, not opening her eyes.

"Ya know wha tamorrow brings, eh?" she asked, voice cold enough to freeze him on the spot.

And it constantly did.

"Yes, miss Laze," he said out of respect, even though she treated him rather badly most of the time. Nothing would ever be able to change that respect he had for her, because he felt that she _had_ to have a heart, somewhere.

And he kept believing it, no matter how hard people might try to change it.

"Ya know the rules; I dunno ya, ya dunno me. Same goes for Delta."

The dog barked in confirmation upon hearing his name.

"I know," he said, finishing his portion of rice only seconds before Laze did.

Without opening her eyes, she set the bowl in the sink, and opened her chilling sapphire blue eyes. And, like always, it always froze him to the bone, yet it did nothing to his soul.

"Good."

* * *

"I swear, she's always busy with _something_," Zachana mumbled, not looking away from the small mirror she was holding in her hand. 

Carefully, she applied the light red lipstick, while listening to the others chat.

"_What_ is she always working on anyway? It's almost like she wants nothing to do with anything around her," Kaichi wondered, sitting backwards on a chair.

Ancha gave a mental sigh. She was considered as the cheery, foolish young blonde of the gang, even though Laze also could be considered as a blonde. But contrary to what people believed, she wasn't as foolish as everyone thought. If possible, she was the most adult one of the gang, safe for Laze. The only reason she acted the way she did, was to be able to cheer people up in gloom situations. So far, it worked perfectly

However, Ancha knew what was causing the change in Laze's appearance, having noticed it from the beginning. Ever since Laze stepped into Anaia's room, wearing that trenchcoat. Laze had probably thought that coat hid everything, but she'd been wrong. When Laze had taken her hands from her pockets, placing them on the table, Ancha had seen the dark black bruises on the girl's wrists, as well as the still healing wounds on the back of her hands.

And Ancha wasn't as dumb as everyone said she was. Not at all. But still, Ancha was a real worrywart, and right now, she was worried sick about Laze. There was something terribly wrong with Laze, and she had to find out what it was!

"Moi need zo get out for awhile," she said waving some cool air at her face with her hand, pretending to be hot, before leaving the room.

"Hey, hey!! Where're you going??" Ancle asked.

Ancha turned to her, mouth open to retort, but she paused, looking to the side.

"Out," she finally said, pointing at the exit, and leaving quickly.

She didn't like lying to her best friends, but she _had_ to talk to Laze. Laze wasn't telling everything, and she had to find out what was bothering her.

* * *

Calmly, Ancha landed outside of her friend's house, and waited for a moment. Laze would've sensed her coming. That's just how Laze was. And she was right, for not long after, the door opened and Delta came out, followed closely by Laze herself. 

"Ancha, whadaya think ye're doin' here?" she asked as Delta studied the younger blonde.

Ancha slowly wiped a lock of hair from her eyes, which was now shoulderlength, and stated: "We need zo talk."

One of Delta's ears lay flat as he cocked his head to the side. It was clear that he was confused. Laze was probably confused as well, but it sure as Hell didn't show.

"There's nothin' ta talk 'bout," she stated, and was about to head back inside.

"What of zose bruizez tu had?" Ancha asked, and instantly, Laze stiffened.

Delta started growling angrily at the girl, while Laze just stared.

"H-h-h-how did ya……" she asked as Delta continued growling.

"Je suis not blind, Laze," Ancha said calmly.

Laze didn't say anything. She finally looked away from the girl's aquamarine colored eyes, if only to avoid her accusing stare.

"Can I come in?" Ancha asked, making it clear she wasn't leaving until she got some answers.

Laze didn't say anything for awhile, then said: "Yeah, sure," and went back inside, followed closely by Delta.

Ancha walked in and closed the door behind her. Instantly, Ancha looked around, this being the first time she had actually been in Laze's house.

It was quite cozy actually. Not at all like everyone had thought in the first place. Everyone had suspected Laze to be a messy kind of girl, always messing everything up, but apparently, she liked order. Ancha noticed that Laze had sat down in an armchair near a fireplace, which wasn't lit at this time of day of course, looking at it as if it fascinated her. Delta was resting beside her, seemingly asleep.

"Nice place," she complimented calmly, still looking around.

"Thanks," Laze mumbled, leaning on her fist and still gazing at the fireplace.

"The fireplace isn't lit, Laze," Ancha said, surprisingly without her ever-present accent.

"I know, and I dun care," Laze mumbled.

"What happened, Laze?" Ancha demanded softly, knowing that she was probably still touchy about it.

Laze looked at her briefly, then turned back to the fireplace.

"Ya migh' wanna ge' a chair fer this," Laze mumbled.

Before Ancha could ask though.

"Check the kitchen, smartass."

A short while later, Ancha was seated next to the armchair, looking sideways at her friend, even if Laze didn't consider them as friends.

"So, what happened?" Ancha repeated, making sure Laze was going to explain.

The taller girl, who still looked like the lovely maiden of 18, while others continued to age, took in a deep breath and released it as a sigh, raking a hand gently through her golden mane of hair. Finally, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"I was jus'… sittin' here, readin', when someone knocked… well, more like banged, on the door…"

Delta growled softly, as if recalling the same thing.

"Delta started barkin'… I opened the door… partially… There was this… guy, standin' there. I dunno who he was, I neva saw 'im before. I asked wha he wanted, and suddenly he jus'…"

Ancha listened as Laze told her _everything_, not once interrupting, waiting whenever Laze would stop momentarily, and gently held her hand whenever she couldn't seem to go on. Laze's face had a sad, almost lost look, but her eyes remained completely free of any moisture the entire time. It was like she really wanted to cry, just, let it all out, but was somehow unable to. Ancha then remembered that Laze was somehow, different from all of them, like she was the adult amongst a group of children. Still, it hurt Ancha to watch her friend like this.

"Laze… if you feel like crying, I won't stop you…" she assured, letting her friend know it was alright.

Laze sighed softly, and said: "I most likely woul'… if I coul'…"

Ancha looked confused.

"Trus' me… I've tried… but I can't… not even after…"

Again that sad look, but again, no tears.

Suddenly, a strange look came over the girl, like she was shocked, and then angered, but she said nothing.

"Laze?" Ancha asked, starting to become worried.

Delta looked up from his position on the floor, looking up at his master in concern.

"I-I'm fine…" Laze managed to get out.

"You sure?" Ancha asked.

Delta got up onto his hind legs, placing his paws on Laze's leg, and laying his head in her lap. Laze simply nodded, scratching the dog gently behind his ears.

"Laze," Ancha said finally, needing to know one more thing.

"Hmm?"

"Will you come back? It'z been dix-neuf ans."

Laze blinked, staring into the unlit fireplace.

"Tha long?" she questioned, most likely to herself. "I… I neva noticed…"

Ancha smiled, patting Laze on her shoulder in a friendly way, and said: "Ze time fliez at ze weirdezt timez, no?"

Laze smirked lightly, the closest she could get to a smile.

"And by ze way, everyone'z worried about tu."

"Not everyone…" Laze murmured, but she didn't say anything after that for awhile.

Suddenly, a familiar ding-dong sounded through the room, making Laze look over at the grandfather clock next to the fireplace.

"It's noon already??" she questioned, and Delta instantly left the girl's lap as she got up.

"Ye wan' somethin'?" Laze asked the other girl. "I's got more than 'nough."

Ancha suddenly realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast, and for Saiyans, that meant she was quite hungry. And her stomach started to protest too.

"Uh… zure…"

* * *

Ancha calmly ate the rice she had in her bowl, smiling around a mouthful of the, for her, odd dish. Delta was munching on his own food, while Laze simply leaned against the counter again, eating with her eyes closed, with a pair of chopsticks nonetheless. 

After awhile, Ancha swallowed the last of the rice, and turned to her friend, who was calmly chewing on a small portion of her own rice.

"Laze, how'd you make zis?" she finally asked.

Laze slowly opened her eyes, holding a small piece of rice between the two chopsticks. She put it in her mouth, still looking at Ancha, but not answering. She chewed, swallowed, and finally spoke.

"Pays off to study other planets, eh?"

"Non, non, non!" Ancha said, waving her fork a little. "I mean, how did you learn zo _cook_ zis well?!"

Laze smirked lightly, then said: "Practice makes perfect. And besides, I live on me own with Delta, and I dun think Delta can cook with them paws o' his. Can ya, boy?"

Delta grinned up at his master and barked in response.

The blonde smiled, and resumed eating after getting seconds (again). Laze also resumed eating, closing her eyes again. The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

* * *

Ancha left after both had finished eating, leaving the golden haired lass to her own thoughts. As the other girl shot off, the wind caused Laze's hair to wave about madly, before falling back into place, without a single tangle or knot, and only a single lock of hair having fallen in front of her eyes. With a style that was clearly her own, Laze wiped the lock away from her face, tucking it behind her ear calmly. 

Laze gave a sigh, and walked back into the house, Delta following close behind.

"Delta, why the Bloody Hell did I jus' tell Ancha wha happened?" she asked.

Her dog shook his head softly, showing that he didn't know. Laze sat down in the armchair, thinking for a while, with Delta lying down beside her.

BRING!!! BRING!!!

Laze looked up in confusion, staring at the phone attached to the kitchen wall. After the third ring, she zanzokened, reappeared beside the contraption, and picked it up at the fourth ring.

"Laze here, whacha wan?" she asked coolly.

"I see you're doing fine," a familiar voice said, making Laze flinch.

Then, a smirk passed over her face.

"Belthasar!! Yeah, I'm doin' jus' fine! Really."

"That's good. Actually, I wanted you to come over. I've got something to show you that I highly suspect you're going to like."

Laze blinked.

"Wha's tha?" she asked.

"It's a surprise!" he said.

Laze frowned. She didn't like surprises very much, but she was still curious.

"Fine, I'll be there in an hour," she mumbled, hanging up the phone before he could respond. "Delta! Come on!"

* * *

In some sort of study, sat an old man, dressed in blue and white robes of some kind, wearing a strange hat on his balding head. He was holding a staff, which held a piece of golden amber on it. Inside the piece of amber, rested a wondrous blue gem, one people knew as a sapphire. He smiled, a bit of an ironic smile, thinking of the piece of amber. 

The amber resembled the strength, vigor, and beauty he had seen ever since he'd been a mere lad. The beauty he'd grown up with for so long, only to have it robbed from his grasp. Gold was considered a more valuable substitute, but he always reminded people that, even though gold was indeed valuable, it was thick, and you wouldn't be able to see anything through it, not even with gold paint.

The sapphire… now that had a special meaning all of its own. It stood for the family he had served under for so many years. A very special color too… for all members of the royal family, that's right, _royal_ family, favored this wondrous color of sapphire, in more ways than one. The color was rarely seen nowadays, especially in the way he had always seen it.

He suddenly shook his head. He shouldn't think like that. After all, he had a 'guest' coming over. He looked at the clock, noting that it was almost an hour since he made the call.

"Three… two… one…" the old man said wistfully, right before the door opened and he turned to face the girl walking into the room, followed shortly by her dog.

"Right on time, as usual," he said calmly, smiling at her.

"Well, why shoul'n't I be?" the girl asked, sapphire blue eyes looking like cold gems, as always.

Her eyes missed a spark. A spark that every living being needed to live. But she didn't believe she lived. She was just there, just there. She didn't feel like she had a meaning in her life. She had been born to fight, and that's that. It saddened him that she thought so lowly of herself, but he never said anything of it.

"So, wha'd ya got ta show me anyhow?" Laze asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I found something a few days back, and I think you're going to like this," Belthasar said calmly, walking over to a table with the use of his staff.

Laze walked after him, with Delta on her heels.

Once at the table, Belthasar gestured at a parchment lying there, and said: "Study this, and tell me what you see."

Laze quirked an eyebrow at him, but studied the parchment carefully, leaning on the table with both hands. Her piercing sapphire blue eyes flashed across the parchment, taking in every little detail, and speaking thousands of words within a second.

"Hmmm… a bunch o' islands in the ocean," Laze mumbled after a while.

"Ah-ah-ah! Look closely, my dear."

Laze looked at him in confusion, and looked again, her finger calmly trailing over everything. Delta got up onto his hind legs, wanting to see it for himself, and studied the map along with Laze. Belthasar watched in amusement as it suddenly started to register in the girl's mind.

"Wait a sec! Are ya sayin' this thin' was…… _floatin'_?!" she asked, staring at Belthasar, who simply shrugged.

"Something was probably keeping it there," he said calmly.

Laze turned back to the map, a strange glint of curiosity appearing in her eyes.

"'Til it didn't," she suddenly said.

"Sorry?" Belthasar asked, confused.

Laze straightened up and said, facing the old man: "Somethin' made it drop into the depths o' the ocean. If it's been in the air fer so long, wha made it fall all o' a sudden?"

Belthasar smiled inwardly. She was always so easily curious about stuff she had no knowledge about. She always wanted to know everything, just to understand it. He knew she didn't like it when she couldn't understand something, and she would keep working until she finally _did_ understand. It was just how she was. But he wasn't sure if that could be considered a good thing. Because it always got someone he used to know in a lot, and I mean, _a lot_, of trouble.

* * *

"Something's wrong," Zachana mumbled softly. 

She was fiddling a little with her lipstick, twirling it between her fingers gently.

"I can just FEEL it!!"

Ancle, always the skeptic of the party, asked: "Oh, and just how in God's name do you know?"

Zachana frowned in anger and said: "I just do, okay?!"

Kaichi looked at them, and said: "I don't feel anything."

"Well, I do."

Everyone gave a yelp as they whirled around to face the person who'd spoken up. A pair of glittering sapphires that served as a pair of eyes to the golden haired girl was set in their usual rock hard stare, not allowing anyone inside the pair of eyes.

"Laze! Goddamnit!! You scared the living daylight out of us!" Ancle mumbled, holding a hand to her rapidly beating heart.

"And ye girls're gettin' sloppy. I've been standin' here fer a full five minutes and ya didn't even notice."

This confused the girls. Laze was standing next to the door, but she was completely shrouded in the shadows. She'd stepped forward, but if the girls hadn't known any better, they could've sworn the shadows had swallowed her up.

Delta gave something that sounded vaguely like a snort, but that's it. Laze looked around the four other girls, who were obviously waiting for her to explain what she was talking about.

"The Black Wind howls… and tha means somebody's gonna die somewhere."

* * *

"Hey everybody! How's it going?" a young blue-haired scientist asked cheerily upon entering the Kame House. 

"Hey, Bulma! Great to see you again!" Krillin exclaimed with a smile.

Vegeta cracked open one eye from where he was meditating, and smirked, before getting up from the ground, dusting himself off. He still wore his usual clothes, seeing as he never got tired of it.

While Bulma and Roshi greeted each other, Vegeta simply watched for awhile. Something was going to go wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he'd had this feeling his entire life, and it's never let him down so far. Something bad was going to happen. But he had no idea what it was.

"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma said, walking over with a broad smile on her face.

"'Ey Bulms," he said, and Bulma smiled at the old nickname.

"So, how've you been doing? Any word from Goku?" she asked.

Vegeta smirked and said: "Yeah, but you'll have to wait until he gets here to know."

Bulma pouted, and asked: "Aww, can't you tell?"

"No. I promised I wouldn't."

"Darn."

Krillin decided to but in there.

"Hey Bulma, is Yamcha coming, too?" he asked, looking at the woman for a moment.

"I don't think so. I think he had a ballgame to play or something. I don't know," Bulma said. "So, where's Lunch?"

"She went with Tien after the tournament," Vegeta said calmly.

"Ah."

They all started some light conversation, talking about everything and nothing to pass the time. But the more time passed, the more the feeling Vegeta had increased. It wasn't something he could describe, but he knew it was there, he could feel it all over his body. Whatever it was, it was coming closer by the second.

He didn't get very much time to think about it, because Goku arrived not too long after. And he wasn't alone.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Goku's enthusiastic voice called out from outside.

All four of Goku's friends (five if you count Turtle) came outside to greet the man. First thing they noticed was that Goku was holding a kid in his arms.

"Hey, Goku, what's with the kid? Are you babysitting?" Krillin asked, confused.

Vegeta was the only one who didn't seem shocked about the kid, but no one seemed to notice.

"He's my son," Goku said plainly, looking at his kid.

This caused Roshi, Krillin and Bulma to cry out in surprise. Vegeta didn't even show any kind of emotion, just an amused smirk at the looks on his friends' faces.

After getting used to the idea, Bulma sat in a lawnchair, simply watching young Gohan run away from the waves crashing onto the island. He was a lot like his dad, but in so many perspectives a completely different person, that it was just strange. It was just so odd to see someone so much like your best friend walk around, but act so much like a different person at some points.

Vegeta watched Bulma and Gohan every now and then, but was mostly confined to himself. He needed to think. He couldn't understand why he had this feeling, but it made him feel so uneasy, and on guard, like he was about to be jumped any second. He forced himself to relax, but nothing seemed to work.

Finally, he just gave up and began meditating. Not like that helped, but he didn't want the others to know he was feeling uneasy.

He heard Goku and Krillin talk for awhile, though he didn't really pay attention to what it was about.

But the second _he_ came, his life was about to change forever.

* * *

"Vent… Noire…??" Ancha asked, confusion written all over her face. "Why doez zat zound zo familiar?" 

"How the Bloody Hell'm _I_ 'posed ta know?!" Laze said with her usual cold tone, crossing her arms across her chest. "All I know's tha I've had this bloody feelin' fer's long's I can remember, and every time, somebody was gonna die somewhere."

Everyone looked at each other, before Laze sat down in one of the chairs, and put her feet on the table, leaning back in her chair. She hung her head, shrouding her eyes in the shadows of her fringe, which always got into her eyes. But even so, she never got rid of it. She never did anything about her hair, except for tying it back in ponytails, which she preferred most. She sometimes did it in a braid when she felt like it, but that wasn't often.

The girls all had long hair, but Laze had the longest hair of the lot of them. It brushed her ankles when unrestrained and when she stood up. Strangely enough, she never had troubles with it. She never complained about tangles, which Zachana did all the time, while her hair was a lot shorter. When Laze was seen combing her hair, the brush went right through the manes. She hardly did while others were around, but sometimes, she just had to.

Right now, her hair hung over the back of the chair, seeing as there was no way Laze was going to sit atop her own hair. That would be just… painful, even for her.

"So, how does that feel?" Ancle asked, rather curious.

"I told ya girls 'nough's it is. I'm not tellin' anythin' else, ferget it."

"Why won't you tell us?" Kaichi asked, frowning. "It's not like you to keep secrets from us."

"Says who? You?" Laze asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, her head raised a little to make her eyes visible.

Suddenly, her accent vanished and a stern, serious tone replaced her once stoic, cold voice.

"It might seem I have no secrets, but that's only because I never mention anything about my personal life. That's the only territory where I don't allow anyone to come."

But, even though she said that, Ancha was the one who knew better. She smiled inwardly, knowing that Laze seemed to trust the other blonde better than anyone else, besides Delta that is. But Ancha had promised never to tell anyone, and she kept it.

"But… where iz zomeone going zo die?" Ancha asked.

Laze lowered her head again, and was silent for awhile. A sudden wind picked up, and brew through the blonde's long hair, but no one else felt the wind at all.

"……Three Saiyans will die…… on……… oh Bloody Hell!!"

Without giving a warning, she shot up, knocking over the chair and rushing out of the room. Delta scurried on after her as fast as he could, and when the shock had vanished, the rest of them followed as well.

* * *

"You sent Vegeta to Earth-sei?!" Elvor asked, a little confused about it. 

"It seemed like the best option back then," Laze said, fiddling with a couple of machines as the others watched.

"But how come _three_ Saiyans're gonna die?" Norak asked.

"How the Bloody Hell'm _I_ 'posed ta know?!?!" Laze demanded. "I'm tryin' ta figure it out as well!!"

She flipped a few switches, and suddenly, they heard battle cries, and people yelling this and that. Laze was the only one who could understand the yelling, so she quickly flipped the auto-translator on. Everyone listened as the battle continued on and on. After awhile, Laze's brows furrowed and she growled in anger, exposing a set of razor sharp fangs no one had noticed before.

"Raditz 'n' Nappa," she hissed, and everyone gasped in shock.

"Bardock's son?! That guy who cost us so many Saiyans on Mirada-sei?!!?" Kaichi demanded.

"Tha's the only Raditz I know 'bout," Laze hissed, clenching her fist angrily.

"Goddamn the son of a bitch!!" Ancle shouted in anger.

They listened intently, listening to the fight continuing, and the words spoken in the mean time. It seemed like hours before the battle finally came to an end.

"Kakarot…? Isn't that that 3rd class that got sent to Earth-sei as a kid?" Zachana asked.

Elvor simply nodded.

"Dragonballs…" Laze mumbled, looking thoughtful and holding a hand to her chin.

Her index finger hid her mouth, and she seemed to be a little lost in thought.

Then, she shoved herself away from the computer, stood up, and walked out without a word, leaving Delta to catch up with her.

* * *

"Dragonballs… Dragonballs…" Laze continued to mumble, walking past the line of books, her finger gliding past the titles of the books. "Dragonballs… I've heard tha somewhere before… I know it…" 

Finally, Laze pulled out a book that seemed like she'd already read it through, and flipped through the pages. She came up blank.

After putting the book back, she continued on her way. Delta was walking elsewhere, checking out the lower shelves for anything. Silence reigned, safe for Laze's quiet mumbling every now and then. While Delta was searching the lower shelves, he searched in his database if it said where that book was kept. It took some time, seeing as Laze had a rather large library, but finally, he managed to find it.

He gave a loud bark, which made Laze come over within a few seconds.

"Didya find it?" she asked.

Delta carefully pulled out a book, and handed it to Laze, who bent down and took it from her dog.

"Good boy," she said, ruffling the synthetic hairs on his head.

Taking the book with her upstairs, the two left the library, closing the door gently.

After seating herself in her armchair, she started reading aloud.

"'Dragonballs are known as mythical orbs from Namek-sei, created by the eldest Namek, who goes by the name Guru. The Dragonballs have the power to summon up a dragon that will grant any wish within the dragon's power. This also includes reviving the dead who died by something else than a natural cause. To summon the dragon, you must collect all seven Dragonballs, scattered across Namek-sei. The dragon grants the first wish he hears if it is within his power.' ………Oh, Bloody Hell!! If tha bloody lizard gets 'is hands on them things!!!"

Slamming the book shut, she hurried to the phone and dialed a number she barely used, but still knew.

* * *

BRING!!! BRING!!! BRING!!! BRI---click!

"Elvor Greadon, what is it?" Elvor asked, wiping the water from his face with a towel.

"Talk 'bout enthusiastic," a familiar voice said on the other end.

Elvor blinked in confusion.

"Laze? What are you calling for?" he demanded.

"Shut it, bushhead! I'm in no mood ta argue with ya!!" she said, catching Elvor off guard.

"What??" he asked, confused.

"Look, them Dragonballs can grant any wish within the power of a dragon that can be summoned with them, and if I ain't mistakin', Frieza heard tha message from Radtiz 'n' Nappa as well, and tha means business."

Elvor was blinking for a moment, looking confused. Not like Laze could see.

"Holy Cosmos, do you _always_ jam everything into a single sentence??" he finally asked.

Laze didn't respond for a moment, until her voice muttered angrily: "Oh shuddap."

Elvor couldn't help but grin a little at that. Okay, so there were points that they weren't at each other's throats, but those times were very small, and hardly worth mentioning. He leaned against the table, drying his still spiked hair, which even the water couldn't tame.

"But, what do you want me to do about it?" he asked calmly with a shrug.

"Well, Frieza'll either head ta Earth-sei and try ta get the Dragonballs there, or head ta Namek-sei. Tha's where them things originally come from."

"You've been studying planets too much," Elvor mumbled.

"Pays off though."

* * *

Vegeta groaned, holding a hand to his head. That Nappa had tossed him around like an old shoe, making him hit his head multiple times. Goku was in even worse condition, but the best thing was, they won. But not everyone did. 

Yamcha, Tien, Chiaot-Zu, and even Piccolo died in the battle. Things had gone downhill ever since Raditz showed up. The first time they faced him, he began calling Goku 'Kakarot', and saw Vegeta as some sort of prince, but Vegeta said he was no such thing. But he had no explanation for his name and that of the Saiyans' planet, which was what he was, apparently.

Vegeta-sei…

That just wasn't possible. How could it be? It was a mistake… it had to be. There was just no way.

After the first battle with Raditz, Goku had died, and Raditz had left to get Nappa. Took him two years, and that was all the time they needed to prepare. Gohan had been trained by Piccolo, Goku by someone called King Kai, and the others trained with Kami. Vegeta had been training nonstop, not desiring to stop at anything. He just wanted to beat that bastard the next time he saw him. And he had succeeded. But at what cost?

Deciding to drop the matter, Vegeta laid back down, and closed his eyes to get some rest.

* * *

Vegeta just sat there, for how long, he couldn't remember. People were running about and the sirens were blaring, but he had no intention of moving. He was sitting on a bed, trying to figure out what was going on, but nothing came to him. He gave a sad sigh, and stared at the blanket.

Suddenly, the door whooshed open and he looked up in confusion. A young girl of around 18 walked in, with pure golden hair tied into a braid on her back, shimmering sapphire blue eyes, wearing the same armor as Raditz and Nappa, only much more classy, and a half robotic dog on her heels. Her eyes were scrunched down in a frown, and she looked relatively pissed off.

"Sire, the Queen's instructed me ta ge' ye outta here. It ain't safe here anymore," she said, talking with a weird accent Vegeta had only heard around her.

Vegeta had no control over his body as he asked: "Milaya, what's going on out there? Why is everyone screaming?"

The girl stomped over and hissed: "Not now alrigh'!?" before pulling him off the bed and down the hallway by his arm.

"All Saiyans report to the pod rooms. All Saiyans report to the pod rooms."

The message sounded through the hallway as everyone ran about, but Vegeta and the girl walked through the crowd without running into anyone. He didn't try to struggle, though he wasn't sure why, but he knew that he shouldn't struggle. Instead, he allowed her to drag him along.

They finally got into a room, and he noticed pods similar to those of Raditz and Nappa. They walked through the crowds, heading for the front of the line.

"Ge' inside!" the girl ordered, and for some reason it shocked him.

Nonetheless, he got inside, and watched the pod close. After only a few seconds, a special gas filled the pod, and Vegeta drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep!

Vegeta's eyes slowly opened and he looked around the room in confusion. He was still in the hospital, but everything was slowly coming back to him. Everything from _before_ he came to Earth-sei. Damn, how could he have forgotten anyway?

Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep!

He turned to the source of the sound, and noticed a scouter lying on the bedside table.

There was a note next to it, which read:

'Hi Vegeta. Just a little get-well present.   
-Bulms'.

Vegeta stared at the scouter for awhile, listening to its bleeping, before he finally picked it up. After placing it across his left eye, he pressed the transmission button.

"Vegeta here," he said, still confused about who would know he had a scouter.

"Well, it's about time someone answered this thing!" a familiar voice said, startling Vegeta a little.

"Elvor?" he asked, unable to believe it.

"Who else would I be? And by the way, congratulations on beating Raditz and Nappa."

Vegeta blinked in confusion.

"How did you…"

"Laze somehow managed to tape the whole thing, don't ask how."

"……Laze???"

"Oh, right. That's Milaya. All five galls returned to their middle name. And that includes your mom as well."

"She's alive!?"

"Most of us are. We managed to escape at the last second."

Vegeta smiled at that, and asked: "So, everyone's there?"

"No."

"Huh??"

"Your father didn't survive I'm afraid. The bloke was too foolish to listen to his mate."

"Oh…"

Silence for a moment, and then Elvor said: "I actually called to tell you something."

"What?"

"Frieza most likely heard that message about the Dragonballs, and Laze has a feeling he's on his way to Namek-sei. I'm planning to go there and stop him, but I'll need some help. You up for that?"

Vegeta was silent. A million thoughts ran through his head, none of them making much sense.

'Frieza…'

* * *

"How high was the guy's powerlevel?" Elvor asked. Milaya was the one to respond.

"The guy has the ability ta transform, I coul' tell. 'Round a million or higher," she said.

* * *

Vegeta didn't respond, unable to form any words at all. What was he supposed to say? 

"Vegeta, I'm leaving tomorrow, so if you want to come, better tell me now," Elvor said calmly.

Vegeta bit his lip in consideration. He had no idea of what he was supposed to do. He wanted to see Frieza dead, but there was no way he was strong enough to do that.

"Uncle Elvor… I don't think I'd be able to help," he said truthfully. "I'm scared he'll kill me."

Elvor didn't respond for awhile, then said: "I think I know someone who can help you get rid of that. Hold on a second."

He heard metal being placed on metal, and he heard Elvor yell, though he didn't hear what. Another voice followed, and a small while later, the scouter on the other line was picked up.

"Whacha wan'?" the now familiar voice said.

"Milaya??" Vegeta questioned.

Silence for a moment, until a chuckle was heard.

"Well, if it ain't Vegeta," she said, but Vegeta didn't bother with the informality. "But it's Laze now. By the by, nice battle 'gainst them traitors back there. Ye've definitely improved since I saw ya las' time."

Vegeta didn't say anything, then said: "Thank you."

"Dun mention it, squirt," she said coolly. "So, wha's the deal?"

Vegeta hesitated, and finally told him he was afraid of dying, and of Frieza. Laze listened to him, never once interrupting. After he finished, silence followed, along with a soft sigh.

"Tha's jus' somethin' ya shoul'n't be 'fraid of," she said calmly, keeping her cool. "Ya can try all ya wan', but ye're gonna die no matta whacha do. And Frieza? Bah! He's a strong sonabitch, but he ain't invincible. There's always a way ta beat guys like 'im."

Vegeta said nothing, and just thought about it for awhile.

"Are you coming too?" he finally asked.

"I dunno. Maybe if bushhead can't handle it---oh shuddap!!---maybe then I'll help."

'Bushhead??'

"Hang on a sec," Laze said, and after he heard the scouter being put down, he could hear Laze and Elvor scream their heads off at each other, surprisingly without wrecking anything by the sound of it.

After some time, he heard calm footsteps leave the room and the scouter was picked up.

"Damn her…" he heard his uncle mutter.

"Uncle? What was that about??" Vegeta asked.

"Ah, don't bother. We just can't get along, let's keep it at that."

"Oh… okay."

"So, are you coming or not?" Elvor asked.

Vegeta thought things over once or twice, and finally decided.

"What have I got to lose?" he asked.

"Alright, I'll pick you up in the morning, that okay?"

"Yes."

* * *

Laze watched the setting sun, exhaling the smoke from the cigarette she was smoking. One hand was on her hip, and her other was holding her cigarette and dangling near her thigh. The smoke danced up, creating smoky patterns that rose up in the air, before evaporating. 

After taking another drag, she exhaled while shaking her head, making the smoke twirl about even more. She finally dropped the cigarette and butted it out with her right toes. Gently, she placed her hands on the railing, and hopped over until she sat down on it. Laze watched as the sun began to vanish under the horizon, making place for its bluish-purple counterpart the moon.

The wonderful orb appeared in the sky shrouding the entire planet in the deep purple hue. She never noticed it herself, but in the dark of the night, her eyes glittered with a strange tinge of emotion. Perhaps the only emotion she'd ever show, but still, no one would ever be able to recognize the emotion even if they tried. And also, her hair seemed to shine with a color that seemed almost identical to her eyes, only with a strange sparkle in it, which you would only see from the corner of your eyes, but never directly where you're looking.

She always sat there, on the railing of her own balcony, one knee pulled up with both arms just below the kneepad, and just staring at the moon, as if it fascinated her. She had no idea why she sat there, but she did, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

But still, there was no one there to see the resemblance between Laze, and a girl from the distant past, from a generation long since past, whom always stared up at the bright white moon of her own planet, never obscured by the clouds far beneath her, and always surrounded with a large canopy of stars, forming the most wondrous constellations anyone could ever imagine. But even though she seemed so happy on the outside, there was a constant sadness in her heart, and a constant aching for a person who wouldn't come back. 

And as she sat there, her long mane waving in the gentle night breeze, a young girl always watched from the doorway, and a dark mysterious figure watched from the garden below the balcony, surrounded by sakura leaves that fell from the trees in the garden, giving the figure a gentle, yet mysterious air, while the small girl had an air of total innocence around her.

There was no one who would ever know…

There was no one to compare them…

There was no one to hear the words they've both pronounced more than once…

* * *

"The Black Wind begins to brew…"

* * *

Alright, I'm really sorry for taking so long, but here it is! Thanks for bearing with me,

Reviews:

Forbidden Revolution: _I'm a little confused if this is a prequel to RWTD how come B and V already know each other? Well Goku is an ovious since he already remebers them but wouldn't Vegeta remeber Bulma and a visa versa? Ah I'm probably confused;; anyway this does finally calm my little nagging person who kept on asking how G and V knew each other!! Great chapter I like it!_

That, is going to be explained in later chapters, if I ever get to those at the rate I'm going now.

Melani: _Is Laze pregnaught? Just wondering. I'll still keep reviewing as ong as you post._

Not anymore.

KC: _KC: ack... too many questions... waz goin on? is laze pregnant? who 'raped' her? who's zero? waz gonna happen with the otha voice in laze's head? i know u added that for SOME reason... i just don't know wat. and i'm still sensing those majorly bad vibes! ack! update! dammit!  
  
Alexia: oh no... dammit's your new special word,huh?  
  
KC: yep!:p oh... strange, i just got a really weird thought that elvor&laze are just denying their true feelings... wow... that would be... um, interesting? uhh... i'm gonna shut up now... yeah..._

She was. Can't answer. Zero's going to be important later on. You'll figure it out later on. And there are no bad vibes between Elvor and me (Laze is my alter ego). Elvor was the one who suggested the rivalry, and he said we had to argue until much later in the story.


	5. Changes

**_Chapter 5: Changes_**

* * *

"Okay… aaaaaaaand -- I'm done!!" Laze finally slid out from under the large contraption, and wiped the smudges of oil from her hands and her face.

"So, this machine's supposed to take me to Earth-sei and Namek-sei?" Elvor asked, staring up at the large contraption.

It was large and silver colored, but the wings were a wondrous golden hue. It seemed fit for space-travel because of the streamlined metal on the front and the sides. The architecture was pretty modern, but the machinery was completely high-tech, unlike the previous ships built. Those only had the chance to send you to your destination on autopilot, disabling you to visit any planets if you wished. This didn't seem to be the case with this ship though, and it was clear that Laze had spent quite some time on this.

"Yep. In no time really," Laze said looking at the machine as well. "Once ye're through the barrier, ye'll be immediately transported ta Earth-sei. Sadly 'nough, trip ta Namek-sei takes a lil longer."

"As long as we get there in time to stop Frieza," Elvor said coldly.

Laze said nothing, and when Elvor looked at her, he saw her eyes were closed.

When she opened her eyes, she said: "Nameks are gonna die… and a lot too…"

Elvor frowned. He had been having _that_ feeling again, which always told him something bad was going to happen. Did Laze have something like that as well? That she could tell whether things would end right or wrong? He didn't know, and his guess was that he'd never know.

Elvor returned his gaze to the ship.

"I should get going. We don't have all the time in the world."

Laze nodded and said: "Then ya shoul' take this with ya," while holding up a pouch.

Elvor blinked, but took the pouch from her and checked the contents.

"Vials??" he said, picking up a vial with a clear blue liquid in it.

"Tonics," Laze clarified. "They restore yer health partially. Light blues are normal Tonics, dark blues are Mid Tonics, and the green ones are Full Tonics. Dun use 'em all up in one go. Ya migh' jus' need 'em."

Elvor tied the pouch around his belt, and looked at Laze for awhile, who was still looking straight ahead.

"Hey," he said.

Laze looked at him from the corner of her eyes and said: "Hay's fer horses."

"Horses??? The Hell are that??" Elvor asked, confused.

"Animals from Chikano-sei. They're mainly used ta ride from one place ta 'nother."

"Ah. Anyway, when I get back, how about a sparring match as sort of a… 'Welcome back'?"

At that, Laze fully turned to him, and blinked.

"Ye're serious??" she asked.

Elvor smirked and held up his right arm. Laze smirked as well and knocked her right wrist against his own, and held it for a moment, each of them smirking at each other.

"And you better be prepared, 'cause I'm not going to go easy on you," Elvor said, and climbed aboard the ship.

"I coul' say the same ta ye," Laze mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

Elvor chuckled, but once the ship closed, a frown came over his face and he raked a hand through his hair. 'Why do I keep having the feeling that I've seen her _before_ Vegeta and I found her in the lab?!' he wondered.

He shook it off and started the ship.

* * *

Laze watched it zoom off, and scoffed, before leaving the docks and changing into her usual attire. After tying up her hair, Laze headed back home. She flew back all the way, but at a rather slow pace. She had various stuff to think about. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, the light black circles clearly visible on her white skin.

The past few months had been bad, due to her lack of sleep. This was caused because of a chain of bad dreams, but once she woke up, there was no way to recall the dream. But whatever it had been had been enough to scare her. Once again, she tried to recall it, but she came up empty. The dream was too far-gone to be grasped tightly.

But, if you still didn't know, Laze was a stubborn bitch, so she wouldn't give up.

* * *

The "beak" snapped open and a loud gurgling sound sounded as she stared at the monstrous eye. The gurgling changed into a high-pitched screech that sent violent shivers down her entire body and made her want to scream in fright.

* * *

Laze nearly dropped from the sky at the horrifying sound with a frightened yelp, but she just managed to hang in there, and she quickly sped off. She didn't know what that had been, she didn't know where it came from, but whatever it was, she wanted nothing to do with it!

* * *

When Laze arrived at her house, she stopped dead. She hovered there for some time, before landing, slowly. When she entered and closed the door, she didn't turn around, or open her eyes.

"Wha're ya doin' here?" she demanded.

A sigh.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Ya got the Black Wind circlin' ya like a vulture stalkin' its prey," she said calmly.

The person chuckled softly.

"Nice analogy."

"I'm surprised Delta didn't kill ya, ya know."

He gave a shrug and said: "I told him I just had to ask you something."

"And, pray tell, wha'd tha be?" Laze asked, finally turning to him.

She leaned against the wall, arms crossed across her chest.

"Whether you have, or whether you have not, had visions of Lavos."

"………Lavos…" Laze repeated, feeling a violent shudder run up her spine.

The screech of whatever she'd seen rang through her head again, and she grasped her upperarms tightly.

She growled and asked: "What is this… Lavos?"

Blood red eyes, poised in a chalk white face, accenting his pitch-black hair, turned to her, a dark red scar on the left side of his face running across his eye and ending just above his chin. His pale lips moved breathlessly as he spoke.

"A monster…… a monster that has ruined more than you can ever imagine."

* * *

The sun would rise in a few hours, but Vegeta was already wide-awake, unable to fall asleep. He'd taken off that hospital-gown some time ago, and had put on his own clothes again. Just to make sure no one would enter, he had barricaded the door. Krillin and Gohan had been released some time ago, and Goku was still 'tied up'.

Yeah, Goku really disliked hospitals, and would do all it took to get away. He'd already tried, several times. But every time, he'd been brought back. It just didn't seem to work with him. He never learned no matter how hard they all tried.

He chuckled lightly, when there was a light tapping on the window. Looking up, Vegeta noticed someone hanging in front of the window, waiting for him to open the window. When Vegeta realized who it was, he shot up and quickly opened the window, allowing the redhead hanging in front of the window to enter. The redhead sat down on the windowsill, leaning on his right arm, and his left leg slung across his right, with his other arm resting over them, and a smug smile was playing on his lips.

"You're up early," Elvor noted dryly. "You anxious?"

Vegeta shook his head.

"Not really. By the way, what happened to your hair?"

Elvor absently fingered a spiked lock of his hair and said: "Oh, I stopped using that gel stuff so it's back to its original spiked mess."

"You could comb it," Vegeta offered.

Elvor quirked an eyebrow at him and asked: "What if I told you I did that a lot of times before, without the brush ever getting tangled up in knots?"

"Oh," Vegeta mouthed

"Yeah, oh. But anyway, we should leave before Frieza can get his wish with the Dragonballs. Come on," Elvor said, then dropped back and fell for a few feet, before blasting off.

Vegeta calmly followed his uncle out of the hospital window. As they flew, Vegeta noticed that Elvor was wearing some black pants and a dark red shirt a few shades darker than his own hair. For Elvor, this was a strange look, especially with the pouch and sword he carried around on his belt. Vegeta was only used to seeing his uncle wear his armor, and not this. Then again, Elvor had most likely never seen him dressed like he was either.

"Elvor, what are you wearing anyway?" Vegeta finally asked.

Elvor turned around, causing him to fly on his back, facing Vegeta.

"Oh, after Vegeta-sei exploded, we started trading with other planets, so we received stuff from them, and they received stuff from us. This is one of those things," he said, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"But what of that pouch? What's in it?"

"Aren't we getting curious?" Elvor mocked, but pulled out a vial nonetheless. "Tonics," he said simply. "For health-restorations."

"Oh."

After putting the vial back in his pouch, Elvor returned his eyes to the road ahead. Neither spoke again after that, as both were struggling with their thoughts about the journey still to come.

Vegeta was thinking about what he had to do when the whole ordeal was over. He couldn't say he wasn't thrilled when he learned his family was still alive, and plenty of other Saiyans as well, but he was confused. Was he expected to return again? Because he knew that if that were the case, he would be made King of the entire planet, being of royal blood and all. But Vegeta just wasn't too sure if he really wanted that.

But he knew that, even if he didn't want that, he still wanted to see his mother again. Elvor had said she survived. And besides, he wanted to thank Laze for getting him away from Vegeta-sei when it blew. He owed all his friends on Earth-sei to her, for sending her there. Any friends made on Vegeta-sei would've been just because he was a Prince.

Though, he still wanted back to go back to Vegeta-sei, if only to see his mother again. He vaguely wondered if she had changed anything at all. Though, knowing his Mother, that chance was rather small. He couldn't help but smile, flawlessly remembering his mother's face. She and Elvor might not look much like each other, but their personalities told the whole story. Both of them were immensely stubborn, and were not about to give up on anything.

That was also one of the main-reasons he preferred his Mother over his Father. He silently sighed, looking over to his Uncle. The redhead seemed just as lost in thought as he had been for a few minutes. But even if that was the case, it was clear that he wouldn't fly into anything while doing that. Vegeta knew his uncle better than that.

But he still wondered how everyone else would look. He doubted everyone still looked the same as they did the last time he saw them. Of course, most Saiyans don't change their appearances at all after reaching a certain age, but there were always exceptions.

Vegeta just wondered if the Ultimate 5 Saiyans belonged to that group…

Elvor, much like Vegeta, was far away from the real world, thinking of what Laze had said as he flew on.

* * *

"Nameks are gonna die… and a lot too…"

* * *

He could easily tell she was keeping a large part away from him, though he didn't need to know. Most likely because he didn't want to admit it. There were a lot more people going to die than just the Nameks, and they both knew it, but were both too stubborn to admit it.

Elvor gave a sigh and turned back to look at Vegeta, who seemed completely lost in his own thoughts as well. He wasn't going to disturb him though. He turned back to in front of him, watching everything zoom by as they continued on toward where he left the ship.

A jolt suddenly ran through his mind, and he blinked.

He turned to Vegeta and shouted: "Hey Vegeta! I think some of your friends found my ship!"

Vegeta looked a little dazed at him, before the color drained from his face.

"Oh shit! We have to stop them before they take drastic measures!" Vegeta warned.

"Ten-four!" Elvor said with a small salute, and pumped up his aura to a higher level, making him shoot off like a bullet.

* * *

"I wonder who owns that ship," Krillin mumbled to himself.

Gohan was simply staring at the large ship in awe, wondering who could possibly own a ship that size.

Bulma blinked in confusion, staring at the large ship, until she said: "Well, we should confiscate and examine it. Maybe it'll teach us a thing or two about alien technology!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," an unfamiliar voice said from behind them.

With a startled yelp, they jumped quite some feet into the air. When they landed and whirled around, they were standing face-to-face with a very mean-looking Saiyan. Not that they knew.

"It's property of the state," the man said, looking rather smug. "So, damage it and you'll have to pay for it."

Bulma instantly shied away, while Gohan and Krillin got into a battle position.

"At what cost?" Gohan asked, though he was actually rather afraid to ask.

The man frowned, wiping the smirk from his face. He reached for his belt, and with an audible _shing_, he unsheathed a large sword, shimmering in the sun.

"Take a wild guess."

Bulma cried out in fright and scurried away, resulting that she tripped and fell on her ass. Gohan paled at the sight, but Krillin tried to keep his cool, which was getting rather hard.

"You wouldn't dare!" he hissed.

"Try me."

Krillin growled and quickly formed a discus above his head.

"DESTRUCTO DISC!!!" he screamed and threw.

The man watched it come, then, as it reached him, lashed downward, slicing it in half. Both halves were sent flying, and destroyed two large rocks as they went. Both Krillin and Gohan paled at the sight, while Bulma crawled back, until she crashed into a boulder behind her.

"Get out of here!" the man hissed in absolute anger.

Gohan and Krillin looked at each other, and finally nodded before turning back to the man and preparing for battle. The man glared, but did not move beside that.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not getting past us!" Krillin hissed.

The man growled and said: "As if."

"STOP!!!" a familiar voice screamed, and as if burnt, the man leaped back to avoid Vegeta landing on top of him.

"Nice timing," the man said calmly, smirking.

"Vegeta! Out of the way!!" Krillin shouted.

"NO!!! Listen to me!!! Elvor's on our side!!" Vegeta shouted out, and Bulma would've tumbled over if she'd been standing up.

"Say WHAT?!" Krillin demanded in absolute rage. "Are you saying we should trust this guy?!?!"

"Krillin!! Just shut up for a moment and listen to me!!! He's---"

"Vegeta, we don't have time for idle chitchat," the man suddenly said, sheathing his sword calmly. "The more time we waste here, the more time Frieza has to gather the Dragonballs on Namek-sei."

Krillin, Gohan and Bulma all looked surprised when the man mentioned this, but Vegeta seemed almost contemplative.

"Yeah, but---" he started, but the man wouldn't let him finish.

"I'm leaving you behind if you're not following," he said plainly, walking past them all and walking casually toward the ship.

Vegeta frowned, then, seemingly making up his mind, he shouted: "UNCLE ELVOR!! WAIT UP!!!" before rushing off after him, ignoring the completely shocked looks on his friends' faces.

* * *

"Do you understand now?" he asked her quietly once he was through telling her everything.

She was sitting on the ground, on her knees, with her hands atop them, watching him, no emotion being shown in her piercing eyes. But even if her eyes showed nothing, it was clear she was quite troubled by what she had just heard from him. She had heard and seen a lot in the short time she had been alive, but this was the first thing that both surprised, and scared her. She felt a surge of surprise at what this 'Lavos' was capable of, but she couldn't find out why she felt scared. It just seemed to surface when she only remembered the horror's figure. It's massive beak-like face, with only a single eye underneath it. Not to mention that horrifying sound it kept emitting in each and each of her dreams. So high-pitched and loud, that it was even enough to make anyone go deaf, or crazy.

She nodded softly, indicating that she did, before she rose quite easily to her feet.

"So, lemme ge' this straight…" she said softly, not once looking him in the eye. "This bloody alien sucks a planet dry fer a few billion years, only ta destroy 't a few eons later fer no good reason 't all?!"

For a few minutes, he just looked at her, while she continued to look down to the ground, apparently lost in thought. He shrugged his shoulders a little.

"Yes, that is about it."

She frowned, thinking everything over once or twice, then asking: "But if he was destroyed, like ya said he was, how can he still be 'round??"

Once again, he shrugged, and said calmly: "My guess is, that the one _they_ faced, was a mere spawn of yet another one of them. I truly cannot say for sure."

For a long moment, she didn't speak, not wanting him to hear the fear in her voice. The fear her body seemed to hold for that monstrous beast. She just stood there, thinking. Her hands clenched and loosened as she continued to think, otherwise standing perfectly still.

Finally, she looked up to face him.

"Then how many o' them _are_ there?!"

"Hundreds… thousands maybe… I cannot be sure. But I have done all I could to get rid of them all before it was too late. Once they destroy a world, they can no longer be stopped."

"…Because the damage will be done…" Laze murmured softly, her accent leaving her once again.

A deafening silence echoed through the room, as neither of them knew what to say to make it go away. It was one of those silences where you have to break it with a bang, or never break it at all. But it was also one of those silences where, the longer the silence lasts, the thicker the tension becomes. It seemed to take an eternity, but he finally rose from his seat, pulling something from a hidden pocket in his armor.

Laze blinked in surprise, and couldn't help but ask: "Wha's tha??"

"Something I need you to keep safe for me," he said simply, walking over so that he was but a foot away from her.

Laze blinked a little, then asked: "Me??"

He didn't bother to reply and simply reached around her neck for a moment. Laze instinctively leaned forward a little to make it easier on him.

When he stepped back, she straightened up, and was instantly aware of a weight resting on her collarbone. Her eyes traveled down and her fingers gingerly fingered the pendant resting there. It was triangular in shape, much like a delta-emblem, but upside-down, and the bottom (or top, given how you view it) line was a small blood-red orb, with a strange mist circling inside it, and it was secured around her neck with a golden chain.

It seemed to radiate some sort of energy, filling something in the pit of her stomach. To Laze, it was a very odd sensation, having never experienced anything of the like before. Even so, the odd sensation wasn't unwanted. Strangely enough, it made her feel oddly comfortable, a feeling she rarely had.

The pendant was strangely warm, and, almost instinctively, she wrapped her thin fingers around it, like it gave her some sort of protection. Laze hardly seemed to notice what she did as she focused on the feeling coursing through her.

"Wha the bloody hell is this??" she asked him, looking up to him.

"Do not bother yourself with that," he said softly. "Just keep it safe."

Her mouth opened to form a reply, but whatever it was… it never came out as something akin to a _burning_ sensation coursed through her, beginning at her lips and surging through her entire being. The feeling seemed to burn up her entire soul, though it surely didn't feel uncomfortable. But even so, she had surely not expected anything remotely like this, not at all coming from him. Her eyes were wide with surprise, and she never realized, that those glassy sapphire orbs of her, became a misty hue, swirling around much like the mist in the pendant. Her pupils had darkened, and instead of mostly being hidden within her irises, they were now clearly visible.

For a long moment, neither of the two moved, and just stood in that position, before he finally pulled away.

"…I take it you have never been kissed before…" he said softly, a gentle smile on his lips.

"……Buh??" was the only word capable of escaping Laze's lips, as her entire face showed nothing but shock and surprise, and her cheeks burned a deep crimson.

He chuckled a bit, rather amused by her befuddled expression.

"I will take that as a 'no', then."

* * *

"…And that's the whole story," Vegeta finished softly.

Bulma, Krillin and Gohan were all looking at him in awe, unable to comprehend that everything he said was also true. But it was the only thing that made sense at the moment. They had followed him on board the ship, demanding an explanation. The explanation they got however, left them all stunned, unable to form a decent reply.

But finally, Gohan managed to open his mouth.

"You were planning to leave us??" he asked, with an almost sad look on his face.

The flame-haired male had also told them he was planning to go with his Uncle once everything was over, because, not only did he have his memories back now, he just wanted to go home.

"I'm sorry, Gohan… but I really want to go back," Vegeta apologized softly, not looking up at the kid. "And besides, that's where I belong."

Bulma was silent, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Why would Vegeta want to leave Earth-sei behind? This was where he grew up, wasn't it? But she could understand why he wanted to go back. If she had to leave her family behind, and she got the chance to return to them, she would certainly do it. But still… if it meant leaving her friends behind… well in that case, she wouldn't know what to do.

Elvor didn't even bother to respond to anything they said, as he was busy preparing the ship for take-off. Even so, he listened closely to what the small group was talking about. He had expected Vegeta to get a couple of friends on Earth-sei when he heard where he had been sent to, but he was really lucky to have such dedicated friends. And besides, he wasn't foolish. He could already tell the woman's, Bulma he thought her name was, feelings. Nothing odd about that, and it didn't bother him, knowing that there were no full-blood Saiyans around anymore.

Plus, their offspring would only get stronger than they could ever hope to become.

Finally, he spoke.

"Vegeta, we're leaving in five minutes. So unless your friends want to come with, I suggest they get off now."

Vegeta turned to face the man. Elvor didn't return the gesture, even though he sensed his nephew's eyes on him. He simply continued typing in the remaining commands to ensure a safe departure. He mainly didn't look at his nephew, to keep Vegeta from seeing the amused smirk playing on his lips. If Vegeta saw that, he'd most likely understand what Elvor was getting at.

Vegeta sighed a little, then turned to his friends.

"You should leave now," he said to them all. "We'll be departing for Namek soon."

Gohan and Krillin were looking at each other with looks of sadness and resignation. Bulma on the other hand…

"Like Hell!! I'm not leaving!!"

Everyone but Elvor stared at her in shock. They certainly hadn't expected her to say that.

"I'm not leaving you behind!! Vegeta!! This is where you grew up!! Remember!? Doesn't that mean anything to you?!!?"

Vegeta looked at the floor, unable to look at her. She might've been right, but he just couldn't find it in himself to stay. He wasn't sure why, but he just felt like he couldn't stay.

Elvor turned partly and looked at Bulma, saying: "You know, you're about as bad as Laze is. Only she's about ten times worse."

Vegeta turned to his uncle in surprise. That had been something _he_ hadn't expected to hear.

"Say what??" he asked, blinking.

Elvor smirked and chuckled.

"You haven't seen Laze after the explosion of Vegeta-sei, eh?"

"…No."

"And you should be glad. She's a bitch… and you all better take your seats! 20 more seconds and we're heading for Namek!!"

"And exactly what are we looking for?" Ancle asked in slight annoyance.

* * *

The group of four females was walking down the massive city that had been there for plenty of years, but had taken so long to make. It had taken 12 years to construct the place, and 7 more to finish off the rest of the planet.

So there they were, 19 years further and just acting like casual teenagers from Earth-sei. Which, by their looks alone, they still were.

Ancha was still the young jokester she'd always been, and her small, round face still had to gain the signs to show she was already way over twenty. Zachana had become slightly obsessed with her looks, and her face was always covered with different kinds of make-up, but she actually managed to make it look good. Kaichi was rather cheerful, and was still open to help anyone she could, without a word of complaint. And Ancle was still her usual grouchy self, but she did manage to unwind every now and then.

But there were slight changes. Which, first of all, was a matter of clothing.

Ancha was dressed in a short skirt over some tight spandex shorts, longer than her skirt, but barely reaching her knees. She wore a shirt with the Japanese number 2 on it, which was barely visible because she had pulled the bottom of the shirt through it and yanked it over her collar, revealing her stomach to view. She was wearing easy step in shoes with short heels, not enough to give her a real boost in size, but enough to make it show.

Zachana was wearing a light red shirt with the word 'Beauty' on it with miniature silver studs. Her pants were loose white jeans, which hugged her curves just right as she walked. Unlike Ancha, Zachana actually had shoes with rather high heels, and they clacked merrily against the pavement as she walked. On her right wrist, she carried several gold bracelets, which jingled with every step.

Kaichi was just dressed like your average teen, with her faded jeans, hand-me-down shirt and slightly run-down sneakers. Not that it really bothered her. She was comfy in those clothes, as she pointed out to her friends whenever they reminded her of the fact that she looked like she needed new clothes.

Ancle was a slightly different sight. She was dressed in dark black denim pants that flared out near her ankles, whooshing with her every step and her dark shirt fit her every muscle perfectly. She wore some dark sneakers to fit her out-fit, and she wore a simple black jacket, zipped up to just below her collarbone.

Nevertheless, the girls weren't any different than before, and still enjoyed each other's company over that of others, having grown attached to each other. That, and there weren't many others who saw them as friends.

"Not'ing in particular," Ancha said, smiling a little. "Juzt looking around."

Ancle narrowed her eyes a little, but she said nothing and just shoved her hands deeply into her pockets. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but Ancle would've preferred it if all five of them were there at the moment. But as it was, Laze was not one to join in on mindless walking through the city to just look around. That was something they each knew.

"Hey, girls!" Kaichi suddenly shouted, making her friends turn in surprise.

The girl had stopped in front of one of the windows, and had most likely been looking at what they were displaying. They took a few paces back to return to their friend, wondering what was wrong.

Kaichi simply nodded inside, looking at two Saiyans standing inside. It was hard to tell their faces through the window, but it was very much clear that one of them was definitely female, and the other was male. And it was also clear the woman disliked the man's company.

"Ooh-la-la, I wonder what all ze fuss iz about," Ancha whispered softly, blinking aquamarine eyes at the scene.

"Dunno, but maybe we ought to help her out a little," Zachana said, turning to her friends. "I mean, not everyone knows how to take care of him- or herself, you know."

Ancle shrugged her shoulders and said: "Maybe, but what do you suggest we do?"

Now that was something that needed some serious thought. Because they just couldn't step in and start interfering just like that.

Zachana thought about that for a moment, then started: "Well, we could---"

"DUCK!!!" Kaichi shouted, and the four girls just managed to do just that, before the window was literally thrown apart as the male Saiyan came tumbling out.

The reason for that calmly walked over to stand in the broken window, which was the same woman who had been bugged by the man. But now that she was out in the light, it was very clear who the woman… no, girl, was.

"Laze?!" Ancle asked, quite shocked at seeing their friend like she was.

Blinking, Laze put one hand on her hip and adjusted her cap with her other. That was another thing that was shocking; her out-fit.

The blonde was dressed in some pitch-black pants that were really wide from her thighs to her hips, but hugged her shins perfectly. Her feet were tucked in some black leather boots that reached two inches above her ankles, and were tied with miniature belts instead of laces. She also wore an easy black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to just above her elbows, and the sleeves of her white shirt rolled up over them. The zipper of the jacket was zipped up all the way into her throat, and resting comfortably in the hollow of her throat was a simple pendant on a gold chain. And resting on top of her head, was a black baseballcap, which none of them would've seen coming. (A/N: Think Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing)

Once she saw them, a smirk flashed on her face and she chuckled a little, before she said: "Yeah? Sometin' the matta?"

The girls were struck speechless. The girl standing before them resembled Laze completely considering her face and hair, but her entire out-fit was something that signaled that something was wrong with her. And, as Ancha looked closer, the pupils in her eyes were now very much visible, while her eyes looked mostly like glass orbs with swirling mist inside.

Ancha blinked up at her, before she smiled brightly and said: "Wow! Laze, where'd you get clothez like zat?!"

Laze shrugged plainly and calmly hopped onto the street, seemingly not bothered by the glass now scattered around everywhere.

"Oh, here 'n' there," Laze said, arms crossed over her chest in her classic pose.

The next thing the girls noticed was their friend's hair, which was tied back in a thin plait that now hovered somewhere near her knees, instead of near her ankles, like it always had before. It was clear to everyone she'd finally gotten around to cutting it. Not by much, but she did it.

"So, what in God's name are you doing here?" Ancle asked, rather surprised at actually meeting the blonde in the middle of the city.

"I was bored," Laze answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

The four girls stared for a long while, before Laze finally moved again. And when that happened, Laze moved so fast, it was hard to notice, but the loud bang resounding through the entire place startled quite the amount of people. Startled, everyone turned to the Saiyan who was currently trying to contain his screams, grasping a wound on his arm.

Blowing the smoke from the contraption Laze was holding, she gave a cold smirk at the Saiyan.

"Consider tha ma final warning," she said coldly, before placing the thing back to wherever she got it from. "Cuz next time, I won't hesitate ta jus' blast yer bloody head off!!"

And with that, Laze was walking off, her hands casually stuck in her pockets as she went. And not once did she look back to her friends, who were staring after her in utter horror, unable to understand what had just happened.

* * *

Sighing softly, Vegeta stared out through the window of the ship, watching the star whiz past with rapid speeds. Somehow, it was as if with each passing star, his resolve to leave Earth-sei was slowly ebbing away. And for some reason, he didn't seem to mind.

They had been underway for a little over two hours, and already he was starting to have regrets. He really wasn't all that sure what to do anymore, and that was something he didn't like very much. He really wanted to be able to know when and where to do what. If he didn't, he'd go mad.

"Penny for your thoughts," a familiar voice said, startling Vegeta out of his trance.

"Oh, Uncle Elvor…" Vegeta breathed out in relief. "Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

The redhead seemed unconvinced, and looked out the window as well. Both Saiyans stood in comfortable silence for a while, simply watching the stars flash by.

"You should learn to take things as they come," Elvor suddenly said, startling Vegeta again.

"Wha??"

"Just be prepared for the worst," Elvor said plainly. "There're a lot of things that can go wrong, and knowing our luck, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."

And with that, he walked off. There were times when Vegeta wondered if his Uncle wasn't a mindreader or something. Because at times, that was the only thing that made sense.

Suddenly, Elvor stopped.

"You also shouldn't hesitate where to go. Just go to the place your heart feels the most at ease."

And with that, he disappeared around a corner, leaving his nephew gaping in the hallway.

* * *

**XD Hah! Finally!! Sorry about the wait. Anyway, it's here, FINALLY!! I think the scene with Laze and that mystery man was the best. It's rather hard to catch Laze of guard, and that guy actually managed. BTW, anyone got a decent idea who the guy might be?**

**Reviews:**

Robin Ryan: _Okay, thanks answering my question. I really don't have any questions right now. Let me think. Okay, I got one! Is Vegeta in the Earth's hospital? That one just seemed to confuse me. I hope you update Chrono Cyrstal soon too!Melani_

Well, he was. Right now, he's not, as you might've guessed. And I'll _try_ to work on Chrono Cross as well, but I don't do miracles.

KC: _Was? blinks Was? When did she deliver?  
I'm guessing that guy who was eating rice with her was her son or something, but when did this happen?  
Hm... Oh and forget my final thought there. I think you added the beginning just to prove that wrong. But than again... :P Never mind.  
I don't speak French. What's dix-neuf ans? I think it's 29... years? Man, time travels fast for them.  
Why can't Laze cry? And who's not worried about her? Oh, wait that would be Elvor, right? And I thought he used styling gel to make his hair spikey, so technically, water would turn it into a mop. XD That's pretty tame if ya ask me.  
Goku, Raditz, Nappa. That's 3, so no more saiyans are gonna die. XD HA! If my head's clear (it never is) then Elvor's going to die... some time, and Laze is gonna kill him. Unless that dream he had was an out-of-universe experience. Which would be like, him dreaming of when the Elvor from 'Love and Revenge' died. Or it could be Frieza's demise... MWAHAHA. Boo! XD  
Ignore me. I'm insane, and I ramble.  
I think that's all my rambling for now. Good work Zeal! Keep it up!  
-KC_

**Remember the scene when Laze's voice said she was bleeding in the shower? Then. About that scene, no. Laze and Elvor will continue to be rivals for a very long time. It's only much, much, MUCH later that they finally learn to get along. Oh, and "dix-neuf ans" is 19 years, not 29, and yes, I know. Laze CAN cry, but not right now. Later on, she'll learn. Oh, and about Elvor's hair; if he uses gel, his hair forms something akin to a flame, with only two locks of hair hanging beside his eyes. When he doesn't use it, it's a bit like Goku's, only it has more spikes, and they don't switch sides whenever he turns his head. I can't say anything about the dream though, sorry.**

vegetasprincess1: _hey this is a good story so far. i hope that you will update it real soon._

**I'll try, but like I said, I don't do mircales.**


End file.
